


100 Themes: Albus Scorpius

by apitnobaka (bakanoapit)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakanoapit/pseuds/apitnobaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title said it all. It's about family. It's about friendship. It's about romance. It's about Albus... and Scorpius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1 to 10

**Author's Note:**

> Repost, dan edited.

**YEAR ONE**  

 

**001: Introduction**

Bocah pirang itu mengulurkan tangan padanya di malam setelah Seleksi, saat mereka—anak tahun pertama—berjalan berjejer di lorong menuju asrama Slytherin.

“Scorpius,” katanya. “Scorpius Malfoy,” dia menambahi. “Dan kau pasti Albus Potter, eh?”

Albus tidak memberi jawaban. Dia hanya mengangguk sekilas, meraih tangan si bocah pirang (atau perak? platinum?) itu— _Scorpius Malfoy,_ dia mengingat namanya—sebelum Profesor Slughorn berdehem dari baris paling depan.

 

**002: Love**

Albus tahu Dad lebih sayang pada James ketimbang dirinya: rambut cokelat teracak, iris gelap di balik bingkai kaca mata, keeper tim Gryffindor. Dia terlihat sangat berbeda dengan Dad dan orang-orang selalu bilang kalau dunia sihir tidak perlu Harry Potter kedua. ‘ _James, anakku_ ,’ begitu Dad mengatakannya dengan senyum bangga.

Albus juga tahu Mum lebih sayang pada Lily ketimbang dirinya: anak gadis satu-satunya di keluarga Potter-Weasley. Rambut merah, bintik-bintik cantik di wajah, dan senyum lebar yang mampu meluluhkan hati semua orang. Mum mengajaknya ke setiap acara, menarik tangannya untuk bertemu dengan pemain quidditch terkenal yang ada di timnya, ‘ _Ini gadis kecilku, Lily_ ,’ Mum akan bilang.

Mum dan Dad tidak mengakuinya, tentu saja. Mereka bilang mereka menyayangi Albus sama seperti mereka menyayangi James dan Lily. Tidak ada yang paling disayang dan tidak ada yang tidak disayang. Tapi Albus sudah sebelas tahun. Dia tahu sekarang kalau sinterklas itu tidak ada, peri gigi itu tidak nyata, dan dia sudah bisa melakukan sihir sendiri.

‘Sayang’— _cinta_ , untuk Albus, adalah sebuah kata tanpa makna. 

 

**003: Light**

“ _Lumos_.”

Albus menyipitkan mata, mendapati ada cahaya terang tiba-tiba terarah padanya. Cowok berambut hitam itu mengerjap. Satu kali. Dua kali. Tiga kali. Ah. Baru saat itu dia sadar kalau dia masih ada di Kandang Burung Hantu. Lipatan kertas surat tergenggam di tangannya.

“Potter? Itukah kau?” _Malfoy._

Albus mengucek mata, berdiri, dan menepuk celananya. “Ya?”

Cahaya dari ujung tongkat itu perlahan mendekat ke arahnya. Rambut keperakan. Jubah hitam. Dan kemudian, Scorpius Malfoy berada di depannya. Albus mengerutkan kening. Tertidurkah dia? Albus ingat waktu itu masih siang saat dia pergi ke kandang untuk mengirim surat ke Dad. Sekarang, kalau bukan karena _Lumos_ , semua adalah gelap.

“Kau tidak ada di kamar. Filch bakal membunuhmu kalau dia melihatmu berkeliaran di kandang burung hantu tengah malam begini,” Malfoy mengerutkan kening. “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini lagipula? Ketiduran waktu mau mengirim surat?”

Albus mengangkat bahu, mengikatkan suratnya ke burung hantu terdekat yang bisa dia raih. “Berikan ini ke Dad,” katanya. Burung berbintik cokelat itu memukulkan sayapnya ke wajah Albus sebelum terbang pergi. Cowok itu kemudian menoleh ke arah Malfoy, “Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, huh?”

“Aku? Mencarimu, tentu saja.”

 

**004: Dark**

Noah Zabini adalah anak dengan postur kelewat tinggi, dagu lebar, rambut hitam pendek yang dia biarkan teracak, kulit gelap eksotis, mata berwarna cokelat cemerlang, dan bibir yang tipis—dalam arti sebenarnya dan dalam arti kiasan. Sekali membuka mulut, teman Albus yang satu itu tidak bisa berhenti mengoceh.

“Tebak apa jadwal kita sehabis Ramuan?”

Albus memutar mata, tidak repot-repot memberi jawaban.

“Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam!”

Malfoy berjalan di sebelahnya. Diam.

“Tebak siapa yang bakal dapat nilai terbaik di Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam?”

Nott— _Adrian_ —mendengus dari belakang.

“Malfoy! Ha!”

Malfoy menghentikan langkahnya. Ekspresi wajah tirus itu tidak berubah, tapi Albus tahu ada yang berbeda di sorot mata abu-abunya.

“Semua keluarganya adalah Pelahap Maut, yeah? Kakeknya. Ayahnya. Aku berani bertaruh Malfoy sudah diajarkan semua sihir hitam sejak masih bayi!” ujung bibir Zabini terangkat, sebelum kemudian turun kembali. Dia berputar, menoleh ke arah Malfoy, “Tunggu. Kau tidak berencana membuat perkumpulan pendukung Voldemort, kan? Karena kalau kau benar-benar akan membuatnya, aku mencalonkanmu sebagai ketua umum, Malfoy!”

Tinju Albus mendarat di wajah Zabini sebelum dia sendiri sadar apa yang sudah dia lakukan.

“— _?!_ ”

Albus menelan ludah. “Kakeknya adalah Pelahap Maut, ya. Tapi Lucius Malfoy sudah membayar semuanya di Azkaban. Ayahnya adalah Pelahap Maut, memang. Tapi Draco Malfoy menyelamatkan ayahku sewaktu Perang Sihir Kedua,” tangan Albus terasa berdenyut, ada cipratan darah Zabini di kepalannya. “Kau tidak berhak mengatakan apapun tentang Scorpius, Zabini. Dia adalah Slytherin, sama sepertiku, sama sepertimu. Sekali lagi aku dengar pembicaraan tentang ini, kau lihat, bukan cuma tinjuanku yang bakal maju. Tongkat sihirku juga.”

Zabini, masih dalam posisi tersungkur, tidak membalasnya.

 

**005: Seeking Solace**

“Hei.”

Sinar matahari langsung menyorot begitu Albus membuka mata. Dia ada di bawah pohon Ek besar di dekat danau di belakang kastil Hogwarts. Hari Minggu, dan tidak ada hal menarik lain yang bisa dia lakukan. James menyelundup pergi ke Hogsmeade. Rose sudah pasti sedang berkutat dengan buku di perpustakaan. Dan terakhir kali dia lihat, Noah dan Adrian masih sibuk dengan catur sihir mereka.

“Hei. Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?”

Albus mendongak, mendapati Malfoy— _Scorpius_ —berdiri di hadapannya. Jubah hitam dan rambut keperakan bergerak tertiup angin. Albus angkat bahu. Silakan-silakan saja kalau cowok itu mau menemaninya menghabiskan waktu.

Scorpius memberinya senyuman singkat sebelum mendudukkan diri di sebelah Albus, “Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, eh? Cari tempat lain untuk tidur selain di kandang burung hantu?”

Ada nada bercanda yang membuat Albus berdecak kecil padanya, “Oh? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Malfoy? Mencariku lagi?”

Scorpius tertawa, “Zabini, kau tahu. Dia ada di ruang rekreasi. Aku sedang malas bertemu dengannya. Jadi aku berjalan di sekitar danau, dan menemukanmu.”

Ujung bibir Albus terangkat, “Yeah? Separo lebih omongan Zabini adalah bualan. Tidak usah dipedulikan.”

“Aku tidak,” cowok pirang itu mendengus.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka terdiam. Hanya suara gesekan daun dan cicit burung yang terdengar. Angin sepoi-sepoi membuat Albus menggumam kecil, memejamkan mata. Hampir dia tertidur saat suara Scorpius terdengar dari sampingnya.

“Aku suka tempat ini.”

Albus tersenyum, “Ya, kan? Ini tempat rahasiaku untuk menyepi, kau tahu.”

 

**006: Break Away**

Topi Seleksi memberinya pilihan sewaktu Albus duduk di kursi kayu tinggi di Aula Besar dan mengenakan topi butut itu. ‘ _Gryffindor,_ ’ suara berat berkata di kepalanya. ‘ _Semua Potter yang kuseleksi masuk ke Gryffindor_ ,’ suara itu melanjutkan. ‘ _Tapi kau, hmm? Kau tidak ingin, eh_?,’ mungkin dia tidak ingin menjadi Potter, mungkin dia tidak ingin menjadi seperti keluarganya. ‘ _Ya? Tidak Gryffindor? Yakin? Apa kau berharap masuk ke asrama Slytherin?_ ,’ mungkin itu bukan ide buruk, mungkin memang di asrama ular itu tempatnya berada, toh meski Paman Ron bilang kalau Slytherin itu jahat, Dad tidak pernah mengatakannya. ‘ _Ha._ _Baiklah kalau begitu, Potter, kalau itu yang kau mau,’_ ada jeda sejenak yang membuat Albus melongok ke arah topi kusam itu berada di kepalanya.

 _‘Albus Severus Potter..._ Slytherin!’ dan kemudian, terdengar sorakan dari baris meja dengan dominasi warna hijau di paling ujung.

Albus tersenyum. Untuk pertama kalinya, seorang Potter-Weasley masuk ke asrama Slytherin.

 

**007: Heaven**

“Malaikat!” Zabini berseru. “Dan cokelat kodok! Dan banyak veela cantik! Dan ada sungai yang jernih yang ada putri duyungnya! Dan kau bisa melakukan semua hal di surga, yeah? Jangan lupa peri berdada besar. Dan— _umph_!“ Albus membekapnya sebelum cowok gelap itu menyerocos lebih panjang lagi.

Nott memutar mata. Scorpius mendengus.

 

 **008: Innocence**  

Scorpius Malfoy, pertama kali Albus melihatnya, adalah gambaran kepolosan.

Kulit putih, rambut pirang keperakan, bola mata abu-abu, dan bibir merah yang melengkung tipis. Kalau jubah yang dia pakai bukan warna hitam tapi warna putih, lalu tambahkan dua sayap di punggungnya, bocah Malfoy itu akan jadi malaikat yang sempurna. Albus selalu membayangkan bahwa Scorpius hidup sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga ningrat. Dia pasti dimanja. Orangtuanya pasti sangat menyayanginya. Dan tidak akan pernah Tuan Muda Malfoy itu terluka—barang sedikit saja.

Albus sedang berjalan di lorong menuju asrama Slytherin sore itu, setelah selesai mengerjakan tugas Ramuan bersama Rose di perpustakaan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika dari kejauhan, dia melihat Scorpius sedang bersama seorang cowok tinggi besar—anak kelas atas, sepertinya. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, tapi wajah Scorpius terlihat kesal dan tangan kanan cowok tak dikenal itu mengelus rambut pirangnya. Scorpius menghindar mundur. Dua lengan cowok di depannya melingkar di pinggang Scorpius. Scorpius mengelak. Cowok itu mencoba meraba ke bagian belakang Scorpius. Kemudian sebelum sempat Albus tahu apa yang terjadi, cowok tinggi itu terhempas lima meter ke belakang. Tongkat sihir Scorpius teracung.

“Berani menyentuhku lagi, dan aku tidak akan segan menyihir hilang penismu, dasar _cabul_!”

Scorpius Malfoy, setelah Albus menyaksikan kejadian itu, tidak sepolos yang dia kira.

 

**009: Drive**

Itu semua berawal dari majalah muggle yang dibawa Adrian setelah libur Natal. Majalah tebal berisi segala rupa gambar mobil dan motor yang tak bergerak, yang kemudian membawa mereka berempat duduk bergerumul di tempat tidur Albus.

“Aku mau yang ini!” Noah menunjuk gambar mobil pendek panjang berwarna hitam berkilau. “Lihat? Di dalamnya ada kotak tempat makan. Dan ada banyak cewek-ceweknya!”

Suatu saat nanti, Albus berani bertaruh, temannya yang satu itu akan jadi playboy kelas kakap.

Adrian membolak-balik halaman sampai ada gambar mobil jeep dengan roda yang besar terpampang di majalah. “Yang ini dibilang bisa menempuh segala medan,” dia berucap. “Bisa di padang pasir. Bisa di hutan. Bisa di gunung. Aku suka yang satu ini. Ini keren.”

“Yah, kan nanti bisa tinggal disihir!”

“ _Yah_ , kalau kita ada di tempat muggle mana bisa pakai sihir.”

“Siapa bilang? Ayahku bisa-bisa saja, tuh.”

Albus memutar mata, menarik majalah itu ke pangkuannya. Noah dan Adrian, kalau sudah mulai berdebat tidak jelas begitu, bahkan troll datang pun tidak akan mereka pedulikan.

Dia berhenti di satu halaman yang memuat gambar motor besar berwarna dominasi hitam. Kalau mau jujur, Albus tidak tertarik dengan mobil, sebenarnya. Dia lebih suka kendaraan ini. Motor. Seperti yang dipunyai Profesor Hagrid, tapi jauh lebih bagus. Mungkin seperti yang pernah dia lihat dipakai oleh Sirius di foto. Yang mana pun, kalau dia sudah cukup besar, Albus ingin punya satu dan akan langsung belajar mengendarainya.

“Aku juga suka yang itu,” rambut pirang Scorpius muncul dari balik pundaknya. “Aku ingin coba duduk di belakang, kalau besok kau sudah bisa menaikinya, hm?”

Cowok Malfoy itu tersenyum. Dalam hati, Albus berjanji untuk harus bisa sebelum lulus Hogwarts.

 

**010: Breathe Again**

_"Siapa? Albus? Ha. Ha. Apa dia benar Potter, eh? Dia masuk Slytherin.”_

_“...tidak ada Potter yang masuk Slytherin.”_

_“Kudengar sebenarnya Harry Potter tidak menginginkannya?”_

_“James lebih cocok untuk menjadi anak Potter.”_

_“... dia Gryffindor, keeper tim quidditch, nilai selalu sempurna...”_

_“Huh? Albus Potter? Tidak. Sama sekali tidak pernah dengar sebelumnya.”_

_“... James dan Lily Potter, bukan?”_

“... _bus_... _Albus_.”

“Albus, kau dengar aku? Albus?”

Albus terjengat bangun, bernapas cepat; spontan melingkarkan tangan di leher orang yang baru saja membangunkannya, membenamkan wajah di tenguk beraroma vanilla itu. _Scorpius_. Dia menarik napas. _Scorpius_. Hembuskan perlahan. _Scorpius_. Bernapas kembali.

“Hei, tidak apa-apa, oke? Itu cuma mimpi.”

 


	2. 11 to 20

**011: Memory**

Albus ingat betul, waktu dia berumur sepuluh tahun, James masuk tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts.

Awalnya, dia mengira dia akan senang. Semua isi kamar adalah miliknya. Tidak ada lagi yang merebut lego sihirnya. Tidak ada lagi yang mengambil serealnya tiap pagi. Tidak ada lagi yang mengacak-acak rambutnya. Atau mendorongnya tiba-tiba. Atau mengusilinya setiap saat. Atau mengadukan pada Dad apa yang sebenarnya tidak dia lakukan.

Itu awalnya.

Nyatanya, Albus kesepian. Lily delapan tahun waktu itu. Dad dan Mum sangat memanjakannya—anak terakhir, dan cewek. Albus merasa tersingkirkan. Biasanya kalau ada James, kakak cowoknya itu mengajaknya bermain. Entah mengambil sapu sihir di gudang, mencari catur di ruang kerja Dad, sampai mengajarinya trik untuk menjahili orang-orang lewat. Dengan Lily, Albus menjadi kakak yang baik. Dia mengelus rambut merahnya, mencium keningnya, membuatnya tertawa, menggendongnya sampai kamar.

Natal menjadi hari yang paling dia tunggu-tunggu. Mereka akan menjemput James di stasiun King’s Cross, dan Albus akan berlari memeluk kakak satu-satunya itu. Dia tidak pernah bilang dia merindukannya, tentu saja—harga dirinya bisa langsung hancur. Tapi dia tahu James tahu.

Sekarang, menggenggam jubahnya yang berubah warna menjadi pink menyala, Albus benar-benar tidak sabar menunggu James pergi dari Hogwarts. Hah. Tulisan ‘ _Hei. Aku Albus Potter. Aku cinta kalian_ ♥’ di belakang jubahnya itu—dia kenal betul—adalah tulisan tangan kakak _tersayang_ -nya.

 

**012: Insanity**

Ujian akhir membuat semua orang menjadi gila.

Noah yang biasanya tidak pernah sama sekali pergi ke perpustakaan, sekarang menghabiskan siang dengan tumpukan buku bersama Rose. Sejak kapan dua orang itu menjadi teman, eh, Albus bahkan tidak tahu. Adrian membaca keras-keras isi buku _Sejarah Hogwarts_ dua malam terakhir. Kemudian berganti merapalkan catatan ramuannya semalam. Albus tidak tahu kemana Scorpius pergi. Cowok Malfoy itu menghilang setelah makan pagi dan baru muncul di ruang rekreasi saat hari menjelang malam. Entah apa yang dilakukannya, tapi tumpukan perkamen baru selalu bertambah di tas Scorpius.

Terjebak di antara mengerjakan tugas Ramuan atau menyelesaikan esai Ramalan—‘ _baca garis tangan kalian dan tulis empat-belas-inchi esai tentang apa yang akan terjadi_ ’—Albus memilih menyingkir ke kamarnya dan tidur.

 

**013: Misfortune**

“Ini tidak adil!” Noah mengerucutkan bibir, menatap dua kertas di tangannya. “Kenapa kau yang tidak pernah belajar bisa dapat E sedangkan aku yang selalu ke perpustakaan cuma dapat A?!”

Albus menjejalkan sweater terakhirnya ke koper, kemudian menutupnya dengan paksa. “Huh? Oh. Yah, kau ke perpus cuma mau menghabiskan waktu dengan Rose, sih. Mau bagaimana lagi.”

“Aku tidak!”

“Pft, sebenarnya dia menguntit gerombolan cewek Hufflepuf, Al,” Adrian ikut menambahi dari ujung ruangan, melempar syal hijau-perak dengan inisial A.S.P ke arah Albus. “Kau tahu mereka lah. Tipe-tipenya Noah. Rambut panjang bergelung, dada besar, rok pendek, dan—“

“ _Hei!_ ”

“—makeup kelewat tebal,” cowok berambut cokelat itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan cengiran.

“Oh, jadi begitu,” Albus membuka kembali kopernya, mencari celah untuk memasukkan syal Slytherinnya, dan menutupnya lagi dengan susah payah. “Jadi selama ini kau mendekati Rose cuma untuk memanfaatkannya mengerjakan tugas-tugasmu? Lalu kau menemaninya di perpustakaan itu hanya alibi? Sebenarnya yang kau incar adalah cewek lain di Hufflepuf, huh?” Albus menghindari lemparan bantal dari Noah, terkekeh kecil. “Mau aku yang bilang ke Rose atau kau bilang sendiri?”

“Sialan kalian semua!”

Adrian tertawa lepas. Albus berguling memegang perut. Scorpius, di sudut ruangan, menggelengkan kepala melihat kelakuan kawan sekamarnya itu.

 

**YEAR TWO**

 

**014: Smile**

Hal yang pertama kali dia cari saat mereka berada di stasiun King’s Cross adalah Scorpius.

Mendorong troli kopernya, cowok bermata hijau itu menyapukan pandangan di antara orang-orang yang berjejal di peron 9 ¾. Ini tahun ajaran baru. Tahun keduanya di Hogwarts. James sudah menghilang entah ke mana—bahkan sebelum berpamitan dengan Mum dan Dad; langsung berlari masuk kereta begitu bertemu dengan teman-temannya. Teddy dan Victoria, _ha_ , jangan ditanya; kalau bukan sedang berciuman, well, berarti sedang bermesraan. Rose masih bersama dengan Uncle Ron dan Aunt Hermione (dan Hugo).

“Oke. Jaga diri baik-baik, Al,” Dad menepuk kepalanya. “Salam untuk Minerva. Oh, dan jangan ribut di kelas Profesor Longbottom. Katakan pada James kalau dia tertangkap Filch sedang berkeliaran tengah malam lagi, aku sendiri yang akan datang ke sekolah dan memberinya hukuman.”

Al tertawa kecil. “Oke, Dad,” katanya, lalu membiarkan Mum mencium pipinya. “Iya, dah, Mum,” dan menempelkan hidungnya ke hidung Lily. “Bye, Lils.”

Saat Albus berbalik untuk berjalan ke pintu kereta kemudian, sosok dengan rambut pirang melambai dari kejauhan. Cowok Potter itu tersenyum lebar. “Scorpius!”

 

**015: Silence**

Albus menyenggol Noah. “Hei,” katanya, mengedikkan kepala ke arah sosok berambut pirang keperakan yang duduk beberapa kursi dari mereka. “Kau tahu kenapa dia?”

Noah Zabini berhenti menulis, meletakkan pena bulunya di atas perkamen sinopsis Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Cowok tan itu ikut mengernyit. “Entah. Dari kemarin dia begitu. Ditanya oleh Adrian juga cuma dijawab dua atau tiga kata.”

Albus diam. Dua hari yang lalu dia tidak sengaja melihat Scorpius berada di kandang burung hantu: jubah agak teracak, sisiran rambut yang tidak rapi, mata sembab kemerahan. Albus buru-buru bersembunyi di balik salah satu pilar batu, merasa bahwa entah kenapa dia tidak seharusnya melihat Scorpius di saat seperti itu. Cowok Malfoy itu menghela napas panjang, mengikatkan gulungan surat di kaki burung hantu berwarna putih pucat. “Berikan ini pada ayah, oke? Secepatnya,” suaranya lirih dan terdengar agak serak.

Oh. Albus melebarkan mata. _Oh._

“Dia tidak... dia tidak dibuly atau apa, kan?”

Noah menoleh. “Merlin, siapa yang berani macam-macam dengan Malfoy? Kau tahu dia bisa menyihirmu lebih cepat dari kau bisa memukulnya.”

“Oke. Poin,” Albus mengambil pena miliknya dan mulai meneruskan tulisan tentang goblin.

Tapi kemudian, kalau diingat lagi, seminggu yang lalu Scorpius mendapatkan surat dari ayahnya. Mereka berempat sedang duduk bermain Kartu Ledak saat seekor burung hantu besar, dengan elegannya, menjatuhkan gulungan surat di pangkuan Scorpius. Ekspresi Scorpius mendadak berubah saat membacanya. Cowok pirang itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan langsung berlari keluar kamar.

Albus bernapas cepat. “Bloody hell. Tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan kedua orangtuanya kan?”

“Albus, Albus, Albus,” Noah berdecak, menepuk pundak Albus. “Kalau kau sebegitu ingin tahunya, kenapa kau tidak tanya langsung ke Scorp, eh? Dan tidak, sedikit saja terjadi apa-apa pada Malfoys, _jamak_ , pasti beritanya bakal dibahas besar-besaran di Daily Prophet.”

Tunggu sehari lagi, Albus bergumam dalam hati, kalau Scorpius masih diam sampai besok... _well_.

 

**016: Questioning**

Butuh waktu lebih dari seminggu sampai akhirnya Albus berhasil memojokkan Scorpius. Cowok Malfoy itu seperti bisa menebak pikirannya; Merlin, _dia_ selalu kabur tiap kali Albus mencoba mendekat. Dua kali Scorpius melewatkan acara sore Klub Ramuan Slughorn hanya karena Albus ada di sana. Lebih dari lima kali Scorpius berjalan lebih cepat darinya saat keluar dari makan pagi di Aula Besar. Tidak terhitung berapa kali Scorpius keluar lebih dulu tiap mereka berada di kelas yang sama. Satu kali bahkan Scorpius menolak mengerjakan tugas Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam bersamanya dan memilih duduk bersama Rose di perpustakaan.

Kalau bukan karena Noah dan Adrian—yang dengan lihainya mengelabui Scorpius untuk berada di ruang Ramuan lebih lama sore itu—mungkin Albus tidak akan pernah punya kesempatan untuk melempar pertanyaan _itu_ pada Scorpius.

“Kenapa denganmu?”

Scorpius menyipitkan mata. “Noah dan Adriam menjebakku, huh?”

Ya. Mereka berdua ada di luar, Scorpius, memantrai pintunya agar tidak bisa terbuka dengan Alohomora biasa; mungkin bahkan menyelipkan Telinga Tambahan dan sedang menguping sekarang. _Slytherin_. Jangan pernah percaya pada mereka seratus persen.

Albus melepas helaan napas. “Kau menghindariku. Kau menghindari _kami_ semua. Ayolah, Scorp, kita teman bukan? Kau bisa cerita kalau ada sesuatu yang salah.”

Tangan Scorpius memainkan tali tasnya, satu kebiasaan yang Albus tahu dia lakukan kalau sedang ragu. “Aku... aku tidak bisa, Al.”

Mata abu-abu itu lalu menatapnya, terlihat sedikit... berkaca-kaca?

“Aku tidak bisa, oke? Tidak untuk... _masalah_ ini.” Albus baru akan membuka mulut ketika Scorpius memutar tubuh dan berjalan cepat ke arah pintu; menendangnya keras-keras. “Buka pintu ini, Zabini, Nott. Atau aku akan meledakannya!”

Pintu terbuka. Noah dan Adrian, sambil menggaruk kepala, melempar tatapan maaf. Dengan langkah cepat, Scorpius menaiki tangga tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

Albus cuma angkat bahu.

 

**017: Blood**

“Ah. Yang namanya darah memang lebih kental dari air.”

Itu komentar Adrian saat daftar nama pemain Quidditch Slytherin diumumkan. Albus Severus Potter, di urutan pertama dengan nilai sempurna 800, dinobatkan menjadi seeker utama tim. Beberapa angka di bawahnya, Adrian dan Noah masing-masing menjadi beater cadangan.

Albus tidak bisa menahan senyum sumringahnya. “Bagus. Dengan ini aku bisa mengalahkan James di pertandingan berikutnya. _Ha!_ ” dan cowok Potter itu langsung berlari menuju tangga ke menara Gryffindor, sudah pasti mengumumkan kabar itu pada Rose dan James.

Beberapa saat setelah teriakan ‘ _Tunggu saja James aku akan menendang pantatmu dari sapu!_ ’ samar-samar menghilang, Scorpius menaikkan alis pada Adrian Nott.

“Oh, ya? Dan bisa kau jelaskan kenapa aku tidak jadi seeker seperti _Ayah_? Peribahasa itu tidak ada artinya, Nott.”

“Kau sendiri yang menolak bermain quidditch, dear Scorpius,” Noah menyambung dari samping Adrian. “Seperti yang kau bilang minggu lalu kalau aku tidak salah ingat, tanda kutip ‘ _Aku tidak ingin menjadi seperti ayahku’_ , eh?”

 

**018: Rainbow**

Pelangi pertamanya selama di Hogwarts dia lihat saat sedang menarik akar mandrake di rumah kaca. Diantara lengkingan nyaring mandrake dan teriakan ‘ _Jangan lepas penutup kuping kalian!_ ’ Profesor Longbottom, mata Albus menangkap bentuk lengkungan tujuh warna itu.

Dia menyenggol Scorpius, “Hey, lihat,” menggerutu, cowok Malfoy itu menoleh padanya; Albus mengedik ke kanan. “Pelangi, Scorp.”

 

**019: Gray**

Warna kesukaan Albus, kalian tanya? Well, _hijau_.

James selalu mencelanya saat mereka masih bocah, ‘ _Serius, Al? Hijau? Sudah pasti kau bakal masuk slytherin besok!_ ’ Ah, ya. Entah kenapa, dia memang sudah sudah suka pada warna hijau sejak dulu.

Tapi kalau kalian tanya warna kesukaan Albus sekarang? Hijau, pasti... dan abu-abu.

Karena hijau dan abu-abu adalah warna asramanya, kan? Maksudnya, syal miliknya berwarna hijau dan abu-abu. Ruang Rekreasi, sprei tempat tidur, wallpaper kamar mandi asrama, _semuanya_ dua warna itu. Jadi tidak ada yang aneh kalau dia bilang sekarang dia suka warna abu-abu juga, yeah?

(Dan bukan karena—seperti yang Rose bilang berkali-kali—seorang _Malfoy_ punya rambut abu-abu yang halus; atau karena _Malfoy_ yang dimaksud memiliki mata abu-abu yang indah; atau karena—stop. _Rose_ tidak tahu apa-apa; jangan dengarkan dia.)

 

**020: Fortitude**

Pertandingan pertama Slytherin versus Gryffindor, tim ular kalah 180-170.

Albus dapat snitch-nya, tapi mereka kalah. James keeper yang hebat; sementara tim Albus lemah. Dan selain kapten Slytherin (chaser, cewek tahun kelima mereka), Albus menganggap pemain lainnya adalah _bollocks_. Serius, bagaimana bisa gawang mereka kebobolan sampai 180 kali, huh. _HUH_?

Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Scorpius, James, Rose, Noah, Adrian, dan Madam Hooch berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah cemas. Albus tahu. Dia jatuh tersungkur dari ketinggian... 50 meter? 60? Dia terlalu berkonsentrasi dengan snitch sampai tidak sadar bahwa keseimbangannya buyar. Dan ya, Albus Potter terlempar dari Nimbus XPro-nya.

Kepala lebih dulu.

Albus mencoba menggerakkan leher, tapi rasa sakit menusuknya sampai ulu hati. Pandangannya tertutupi warna merah. Darah. Albus mengerjap. Dia tidak bisa mengangkat tangannya juga. Patah kah? Suara kerumunan penonton terdengar berdengung di telingannya, cowok Potter itu mengerang. Kepalanya sudah cukup sakit tanpa harus mendengarkan suara bising itu. _Ugh_. Hentikan.

“Albus, Albus, kau dengar aku? Jangan tutup matamu, lihat aku, Albus.”

Scorpius. Scorpius berlutut di sebelahnya. Scorpius menggenggam tangannya; Madam Hooch merapalkan mantra entah apa yang membuat tubuhnya terasa seperti jelly.  Albus merasa kesadarannya menghilang perlahan.

“... _bus_... _Albus!_ ”

Rose terisak. Dia tidak melihat, tapi dia mendengar. Albus tidak bisa membuka mata; kelopaknya terasa berat, dia tidak sanggup. Dia ingin tidur, _Merlin_! Biarkan dia tidur sebentar saja.

“Albus, ini Scorpius,” seseorang berbisik di dekat telingannya; Scorpius. Dia tahu. Scorpius tidak perlu menyebut namanya, Albus hapal suara itu. “Dengar. Madam Pomfrey akan datang sebentar lagi. Coba untuk tetap bersamaku, oke? Bernapas pelan, Albus,” dadanya terasa sesak, dia tidak bisa; dia _tidak_ bisa bernapas. “Pelan, Al, kau bisa. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi.”

Albus ingin berteriak; _tidak_ , dia tidak bisa. Semua terasa sakit. Dia ingin tidur. “ _Scr’p_ ,” bisiknya pelan. Dan sebelum gelap membawanya pergi, Albus mendengar suara Madam Pomfrey meneriakkan sesuatu dari kejauhan. Scorpius memanggilnya berkali-kali. Tangisan Rose menjadi. Noah. Adrian. James.

Setelah itu, hening.

 


	3. 21 to 30

**021: Vacation**

“Oh, ayolah, Dad, aku sudah _tiga_ hari di sini.”

Albus tahu dia merengek, tapi apa lagi yang bisa dia lakukan, huh. Mum dan Dad melarangnya keluar dari Bangsal Kesehatan. Bahkan untuk ke kamar mandi _pun_ James ditugaskan untuk menuntunnya, Makan pagi, makan siang, makan malam, entah Rose atau Noah atau Adrian atau Scorpius yang masing-masing bergantian membawakan untuknya. _Oke_ , kepalanya masih sering terasa pusing, tapi itu wajar kalau kau baru saja jatuh dari ketinggian Menara Astronomi. Lagipula Madam Pomfrey bilang dia akan baik-baik saja. _Dia_ tahu dia akan baik-baik saja.

Ini quidditch, demi janggut Merlin. Semua pemain quidditch pasti pernah jatuh dari sapu terbang paling tidak sekali seumur hidup.

Harry Potter menaikkan alis dari jilatan api hijau perapian. “Ya? Dan siapa yang bilang kau bisa keluar setelah _hanya_ tiga hari, Al?”

Albus menggumam, “Madam Pomfrey.”

“Jangan bohong,” Harry mendengus, membuat abu terlempar ke wajah Al. “Poppy bilang kau harus berada di Bangsal paling tidak selama seminggu.”

“Tapi, Dad—”

”Tidak, Albus,” ayahnya berkata tegas. “ _Seminggu_ ,” dia menambahi. “Anggap saja liburan. Kau selalu bilang kau ingin bolos pelajaran sekali dua kali.”

Albus menggerutu, “Bukan liburan namanya kalau terkurung di ruang pesakitan macam ini.”

Tapi api perapian sudah kembali berwarna normal dan wajah Dad tidak ada lagi di sana. Memanyunkan bibir, Albus kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya, menunggu Scorpius dan Noah—yang kali itu dapat giliran membawakan makan malam—datang.

(Sambil berharap mereka tidak lupa menyelundupkan Catur Sihir atau Kartu Ledak atau apapun yang bisa mengatasi kebosanannya.)

 

**022: Mother Nature**

Musim dingin di Hogwarts adalah hal yang paling menyenangkan menurut Albus.

Semua bagian kastil megah itu tertutup salju berwarna putih. Indah. Seperti lukisan kalau dilihat dari kejauhan. Danau Hitam membeku dan beberapa anak menggunakannya untuk bermain seluncur. Albus tersenyum dari tempatnya duduk, melihat bagaimana Rose mengajari Noah untuk berdiri di tempat licin itu. Adrian berada di sisi lain danau, melempar bola salju ke arah seorang Gryffindor berambut pirang. Ah, ya, musim dingin membuat semua orang kembali menjadi anak-anak. Plus, dia suka salju.

Scorpius berjalan ke arahnya. Tubuh kecilnya terbungkus jubah tiga lapis; dengan topi tebal berwarna hijau, penutup telinga, syal Slytherin yang menutupi hampir separo wajah, dan sarung tangan hitam. Cowok Malfoy itu mendudukkan diri di sebelah Albus, menggumam kesal.

“Aku _benci_ musim dingin.”

 

**023: Cat**

“Kau jadi punya kucing kenapa?”

“Karena Louis bilang dia suka kucing?”

“Dan kau kenal _Louis_ sejak kapan?”

Adrian memutar mata. “Dia sepupumu, Albus, tentu saja aku kenal dengannya,” cowok berambut cokelat itu melempar tasnya ke tempat tidur, diikuti kemudian jubah hitam dan dasi bergaris hijau-abu-abunya. “Lagipula lihat, siapa yang bisa tidak suka pada Lou, hm? Dia lucu.”

Seolah diberi aba-aba, kucing anggora berbulu putih itu mengeong kecil. Scorpius spontan ber-aww, melompat dari tempat tidurnya di ujung kamar dan menarik kucing itu dalam pelukan. Noah berdecak. Albus ternganga.

“Zabini. Jangan bilang kau memberi namanya kucingmu Lou, dari Louis.”

 “Namanya Lou. Dari _Lou-is_.”

 

**024: No Time**

Kadang Albus membayangkan dirinya di masa depan. Akan jadi apa dia, akan bagaimana hidupnya.

James berkali-kali bilang ingin menjadi pemain quidditch profesional. Dengan Mum sebagai bagian dari tim quidditch nasional Inggris dan Dad yang adalah seeker termuda sepanjang sejarah Hogwarts, Albus tidak heran kalau kakaknya itu bakal benar-benar menjadi pemain profesional suatu saat nanti.

Dia sendiri tahu dia seeker yang bagus. Tapi quidditch hanya permainan untuknya. Albus berpikir untuk menjadi Auror seperti Dad dan Uncle Ron. Atau bekerja dengan Uncle Charlie di Perlindungan Naga. Atau Penghalau Kutukan di Gringott seperti Uncle Bill. Atau—

— _haaah_ , Albus menghela napas. Tiga tahun lagi mereka akan menempuh OWL. Dua tahu kemudian NEWT. Dan setelah itu mereka akan menjadi orang dewasa. Berbaur dengan orang dewasa. Berpikir seperti orang dewasa. Waktu akan berjalan sangat cepat.

Cowok Potter itu bergeser, memposisikan kepalanya lebih nyaman di pangkuan Scorpius. Larut malam di ruang rekreasi Slytherin, hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang tersisa. Scorpius—yang tengah hanyut dalam buku Ramuan Dan Cara Meracik Yang Benar—duduk di sofa dekat perapian dengan Albus menggelung di pangkuannya. Adrian sedang bermain dengan kucingnya di ujung ruangan. Noah tidur terlentang di karpet. Beberapa anak tahun atas bergerombol membicarakan tugas.

“Hei.”

Albus mendongak, melihat sepasang abu-abu terarah padanya.

“Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, huh? Kelihatannya rumit.”

Albus berdecak, melempar senyum kecil. “Well,” katanya, “Kau tahu. _Hidup_.”

 

**025: Trouble Lurking**

Ini kali kelima—atau keenam—Scorpius mendapat gulungan surat berlabel Malfoy dan Albus mendapati cowok pirang itu menyobeknya menjadi delapan bagian sebelum menjejalkannya ke saku jubah. Mata abu-abunya berkaca-kaca, tapi cowok itu tetap menolak untuk mengatakan apapun.

Albus tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

 

**026: Tears**

Lily pernah sekali menangis saat Mum dan Dad tidak ada. Albus lima tahun waktu itu. James enam tahun. Mereka saling berpandangan gugup, tidak ada yang tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. James menyodorkan boneka mainan kesayangan Lily tapi Lily malah meraung lebih keras. Albus beringsut mendekat. Tangannya meraih pundak Lily, memeluknya, kemudian mengelus punggungnya. Tangisan Lily perlahan berkurang, menjadi isakan, dan berhenti sama sekali. Itu kali pertama Albus tahu cara menenangkan seseorang yang sedang menangis.

Sekarang dia mendapati dirinya berada di posisi yang sama. Tapi bukan Lily yang ada di pelukannya. _Scorpius_ lah.

Gulungan lain datang saat mereka sedang berbenah pulang. Gulungan _howler_. Scorpius memandang ngeri saat kertas merah itu membuka lipatannya sendiri. Noah dan Adrian berhenti menjejalkan pakaiannya ke dalam koper. Albus terdiam.

‘ _Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy_ ,’ suara berat terdengar menggema di kamar bawah tanah mereka. ‘ _Cabut perkataanmu atau kau dilarang melangkahkan kaki di Malfoy Manor,’_ kemudian kertas itu robek dengan sendirinya. Menyisakan serpihan merah... dan air mata Scorpius.

 

**027: Different**

“Oke.”

Mereka berada di kamar mandi cewek di lantai satu. Tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi karena tidak ada satupun yang bakal berpikir untuk pergi ke sana. Rumor Myrtle Merana, meski sudah dari tahun ayah dan kakeknya, masih ada sampai sekarang.

“ _Oke_.”

Selain tangannya yang menggenggam tangan Scorpius, cowok berambut hitam itu diam. Ini aneh. Semenit yang lalu mereka masih bercanda mengepak bawang bawaan mereka untuk pulang, semenit kemudian Scorpius berlari keluar asrama sambil berlinang air mata.

Albus langsung mengejarnya, menahan Noah dan Adrian untuk tidak mengikuti mereka.

“Oke, Albus. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya,” Scorpius menggigit bibir bawah. Matanya merah, tapi cowok pirang itu tidak lagi menangis. Hanya napasnya yang masih tersendat. “ _Merlin_ , aku tidak bisa lagi.”

“Scorp. Scorpius. Tenang. Kalau kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku, tidak apa-ap—“

“Aku tidak normal,” Scorpius menyela.

“Uh, ya?”

“Aku tidak normal, Albus. Aku tidak sepertimu. Aku tidak seperti kalian. Aku... berbeda,” bola mata abu-abu itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Sadar bahwa Albus tidak akan mengatakan apapun, Scorpius melanjutkan. “Ingat sehabis libur musim panas kemarin? Saat aku menjauhimu dan kau bertanya kenapa?”

Albus mengangguk.

“Ayahku... waktu aku berada di Malfoy Manor... ayah memergokiku.”

Albus mengerutkan kening. Apa yang dilakukan oleh Scorpius sampai ayahnya bisa sebegitu marahnya.

“Kau tahu, Al, ayah memergokiku sedang berciuman dengan anak teman kerjanya,” tangan Scorpius gemetar di dalam genggamannya, basah karena keringat dingin. “Dia... anak teman kerja ayah itu...”

Albus tidak sadar sedang menahan napas saat Scorpius mengangkat wajah. Mata abu-abu pucat terarah padanya.

“Dia cowok, Al.”

 

**028: Sorrow**

_Dear Albus,_

_Terima kasih sudah mencemaskanku. Semua baik-baik saja. Well, semua_ akan _baik-baik saja. Tidak usah khawatir. Aku menginap di rumah Adrian sepanjang libur kenaikan tahun. Orang tuanya tinggal di daerah muggle. Mereka sangat baik. Ibunya muggle, seorang psikiater, kau tahu? Aku bilang aku..._ gay _, dan Mrs. Nott bilang bahwa itu bukan masalah. Bahwa Ayah sedang berusaha untuk mengerti dan aku harus memberinya waktu. Bahwa bagaimanapun juga aku adalah anaknya dan tidak ada orangtua yang tidak menyayangi anaknya sendiri. Mrs. Nott juga bilang kalau aku masih dalam proses menjadi remaja, jadi mungkin aku salah mengartikan diriku sebagai gay hanya karena satu ciuman dengan cowok?_

_Aku tidak tahu, Al. Aku tahu aku menyukai ciuman itu. Tapi aku... tidak tahu._

_Ayah masih terus mengirimiku surat, mengatakan bahwa dia bisa mencarikan orang untuk ‘menyembuhkanku’. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku lebih suka memandangi majalah berisi pemain quidditch daripada majalah bergambar wanita. Cowok normal akan menganggap wanita itu menarik. Aku tidak. Aku sudah bilang, kan, Al? Aku tidak normal._

_Albus, aku bisa mengerti kalau kau tidak mau lagi berteman denganku karena masalah ini. Sungguh. Aku juga akan menjauhiku kalau aku jadi kau. Tapi... tapi kalau kau tidak berubah dan tetap menerimaku, aku akan sangat senang. Kau teman pertamaku, Albus. Teman baikku. Dan aku masih Scorpius yang dulu._

_Sampai jumpa di King’s Cross September nanti._

_Temanmu,_

Scorpius.

 

**YEAR THREE**

 

**029: Happiness**

Albus terengah saat pintu Hogwarts Express tertutup. _Nyaris_ saja. Satu menit lebih lambat dan dia akan ketinggalan kereta. Huff. Menegakkan badan, cowok Slytherin itu berjalan di lorong antar kompartemen, satu dua kali melongokkan kepala mencari rambut pirang keperakan yang familiar.

Mereka terus berkirim surat selama liburan. Albus meyakinkan Scorpius bahwa tidak akan ada yang berubah. Dia tetap temannya. Noah juga. Adrian juga. Orang yang berani berurusan dengan Scorpius hanya karena dia _gay_ akan berhadapan langsung dengan Albus. Mungkin dengan backup dari Rose dan James. Dan Merlin, siapa yang mau cari masalah dengan Potter-Weasley, eh?

Albus sudah hampir sampai di gerbang terakhir ketika suara tawa khas terdengar dari kompartemen sebelah. Dia membuka pintu, dan benar, Scorpius duduk bersama Adrian. Keduanya terpingkal memegangi perut, mungkin sehabis mendengar cerita dari Noah. Apapun itu, dia senang karena mereka masih _mereka_ yang sama. Noah dengan ocehannya. Adrian dengan sindirannya. Dan Scorpius.

Albus masuk, separo melompat memeluk cowok pirang itu. Senyumnya terkembang.

 

**030: Under the Rain**

Hujan pertama jatuh di awal musim panas bulan Mei.

Albus langsung melupakan tugas Rune Kuno-nya dan berlari ke halaman lapang di jalan menuju perpustakaan. Setelah dengan semena-mena melempar tas dan jubah hitamnya, cowok berambut hitam itu berputar di bawah hujan. Kemeja putihnya basah, tentu saja. Tapi Albus tidak peduli. Dia memejamkan mata, membiarkan butiran air hujan menerpanya. Hmm. Selain salju, hujan adalah hal yang paling dia suka.

“Albus!”

Bola mata hijau terbuka. Scorpius berdiri dengan payung di tangan. Albus melambai.

“Hei Scorp!” teriaknya. “Mau ikut bermain hujan denganku?”

Kalau Albus bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas, cowok pirang itu sedang memberinya tatapan tidak percaya. “Merlin! Kau bukan anak lima tahun, Al!”

“Lalu? Kau tidak perlu jadi bocah untuk bisa bermain hujan, Scorpius!” Albus balas berseru. Saat itu matanya menangkap sosok lain yang di lorong. Cewek mungil berambut merah dengan dasi Slytherin. Albus mencorongkan tangan. “Hei! Lils!”

Lily Potter menoleh. Dia mengernyit, mencari sumber suara; wajahnya langsung sumringah bergitu mendapati kakak cowoknya berdiri di bawah hujan. Lily menjatuhkan tasnya. Sambil tertawa, cewek mungil itu berlari ke arah Albus. “Woaaaaaaah! Hujan, Albus! Hujan! _Hujan_!”

Di kejauhan, Scorpius memutar mata. _Potters_.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jadi begini: albus, scorpius, noah, adrian (slytherin). rose weasley (ravenclaw). james potter (gryffindor). lily potter (slytherin). louis weasley (gryffindor). hugo weasley (hufflepuff). scamander twins (ravenclaw). tokoh lain yang udah lebih atas (teddy, vic, dominique, dst) gak saya masukin di sini.


	4. 31 to 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ADA MATURE CONTENT DI NOMOR 39

**031: Flowers**

Toko _Dogweed and Deathcap_ berada di sebelah barat jalan di dekat Kantor Pos Hogsmeade. Albus kesana hari Minggu itu karena Scorpius bilang dia tidak pernah melihat ada mawar berwarna abu-abu. Oh, ralat. Dia _bertaruh_ bahwa tidak ada mawar berwana abu-abu. Albus cuma nyengir. Jangan pernah bilang tidak mungkin di dunia sihir, kawan.

Jadi, di sinilah dia berada sekarang. Di antara ribuan jenis tanaman yang saling berseliweran; menjulang sampai ke langit-langit. Pemilik toko, Monsieur Duncop, adalah pria tua berwajah bulat; dengan perawakan gempal, rambut pirang klimis, mata biru terhalang kacamata oval, dan aksen Perancis yang kental.

“Monsieur Potter,” suara serak terdengar dari balik akar pohon-entah-apa-namanya yang menggantung di pintu masuk. Kepala Monsieur Duncop menyembul dari baliknya. “Ada yang biza saya bantu?”

“Halo, Monsieur Duncop,” Albus tersenyum. Tangannya menyibak tangkai bunga yang tiba-tiba menggelung di depan wajahnya. “Apa anda punya mawar abu-abu di sini?”

“Ah! _La_ _rosé_ ,” wajah bulat pria itu merona pink. “Razanya baru kemarin Monsieur Potter Senior membeli karangan bunga untuk pernikahan! Sekarang lihat! Monsieur Potter Junior mencari mawar abu!”

“Uh, ya,” ranting pohon di sebelah Albus menusuk perutnya. “Kalau tidak keberatan, boleh aku beli satu tangkai?” Albus buru-buru menghindar saat buah lonjong berwarna kuning di rak atas melempar ratusan biji ke arahnya. “Secepatnya, tolong.”

“Tentu saja, saya ingat saya punya satu di sin—ah!” jari-jari pendek Monsieur Duncop menggenggam satu tangkai bunga mawar dengan kelopak berwarna abu-abu cantik; berkilauan di bawah lampu toko. “Ini dia, Monsieur Potter. _La_ _rosé gris_ ,” pria gempal itu tersenyum saat menyerahkannya pada Albus.

“Cinta yang tulus. Murni. Tapi mazih penuh keraguan, _oui_?”

 

**032: Night**

“Matikan lampunya.”

“Jangan! Aku masih mau membaca!”

“Tutup gorden tempat tidurmu dan pakai _Lumos_ kalau begitu!”

“ _Kau_ tutup gorden tempat tidurmu dan tidur sana!” bantal terlempar dari seberang ruangan. “Albus! Bilang ke Tuan Muda Malfoy di sini kalau kita masih harus menyelesaikan tugas Ramalan.”

Dengan mata separo terpejam, Albus menggumam ke kasur sebelahnya, “Scorp, Noah masih harus lembur mengerjakan tugas Ramalan dua minggu lalu—yang, maaf saja ya, aku sudah selesai sore tadi,” cowok itu menarik selimutnya. “Kalian berdua jangan berisik. Ada yang mau tidur di sini.”

“Tapi—“

“Al!”

“ _GGROOOKK_.”

Dengkuran keras Adrian ikut mewarnai percekcokan malam itu.

 

**033: Expectations**

_Potter_.

Hanya dari nama itu saja Albus tahu orang-orang sudah berharap banyak. Harry Potter adalah pahlawan. Penyelamat dunia sihir. Pria-Yang-Hidup-Dua-Kali. Cukup sebut namanya dan pintu Kementrian terbuka lebar untukmu. Tentu saja. Albus tahu ayahnya hebat. Albus tahu ayahnya adalah sosok yang dipuja. Tapi dia bukan ayahnya. Kan?

 

**034: Stars**

Rabu malam—minggu keempat, murid tahun ketiga Slytherin dan Hufflepuff berbaris berjejal di puncak Menara Astronomi. Profesor Sinistra berdiri di depan, mengayunkan tongkatnya dan menyihir satu teropong untuk masing-masing mereka.

“Anak-anak!” suaranya melengking; beberapa cewek Hufflepuff yang mengobrol di barisan belakang langsung terdiam. “Lihat ke langit, semua! Malam ini cerah. Bagus. Masing-masing sudah memegang teropong? Buka buku halaman delapan-puluh-lima!”

Albus susah payah merogoh buku _Astronomi Untuk Pemula_ di tasnya dengan satu tangan. Di sebelahnya, buku yang sama milik Scorpius melayang. Sialan. Albus tidak tahu mantra apa yang dipakai cowok Malfoy itu.

“Lihat ada tabel daftar rasi bintang di sana? Tugas kalian malam ini adalah cari sepuluh rasi yang ada, gambar di perkamen, dan kumpulkan ke meja saya paling lambat hari Jumat,” Profesor Sinistra mengayunkan tongkat lagi, kali ini gulungan kertas muncul di hadapan mereka.

Albus, yang satu tangannya memegang teropong dan tangan lainnya membawa buku, tidak bisa berkutik saat gulungan dari Profesor Sinistra mendarat di depannya. Reflek seeker spontan membuatnya melepaskan buku dan menangkap jatuhan gulungan itu. Scorpius menahan tawa. Cowok Malfoy itu menyihir gulungannya dengan mantra yang sama yang membuatnya melayang di samping buku miliknya.

Cih. Masih lumayan dia dibanding Noah. Cowok gelap itu berhasil menjatuhkan semua barangnya dan sekarang sedang melempar cengiran polos ke Profesor mereka.

“Oke!” Profesor Sinistra berbisik _Nox_ dan semua penerangan di situ padam. “Kalian boleh mulai sekarang!”

Suara bisik-bisik menjadi lebih keras. Juga suara goresan pena dan buku yang dibuka. Albus mengarahkan teropongnya asal-asalan ke langit. Tahun ketiganya di Hogwarts dan dia masih tidak mengerti apa gunanya mempelajari astronomi.

(“Centaurus menggunakan bintang selama beratus-ratus tahun untuk mengetahui kejadian yang akan datang,” jelas Profesor Sinistra di awal pertemuan. “Penyihir zaman dulu juga mengikuti arah bintang untuk tahu jalan pulang.” Blah. _Blah_.)

— _Tunggu_. Mata Albus menyipit saat melihat sesuatu di selatan. Bentuk itu, sepertinya bisa jadi. Dia membaca ulang tulisan di bukunya. _Rasi bintang ini dapat dilihat di bagian selatan belahan bumi, dekat dengan galaksi bima sakti..._ Iya, tidak salah lagi. Albus menepuk bahu cowok pirang di sebelahnya.

“Itu kamu,” dia bilang.

Scorpius mengerutkan kening, “Apa?”

Tersenyum lebar, Albus menunjuk kerlap-kerlip di langit sebelah kanan mereka. Susunan puluhan bintang itu, kalau ditarik garis imajiner, membentuk gambaran kalajengking. “ _Scorpius_ ,” katanya. “Lihat? Itu rasi bintangmu.”

 

**035: Hold My Hand**

Kalau bukan karena mereka sedang berada melayang sejajar dengan Menara Utara, Albus sudah pasti bakal tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat itu; sampai berguling di lantai mungkin.

“ _Al!_ ”

Cowok berambut acak-acak itu buru-buru mengubah tawanya menjadi batuk-batuk pendek. “Maaf, maaf. James memberiku Permen Tipu-Sakit tadi. Kurasa efeknya masih ada sampai sekarang.”

Scorpius membalas dengan pukulan di pundak Albus. “Sudah puas, huh?” gertaknya. “Sekarang bisa kau turunkan _benda_ _ini_ kembali ke tanah, tolong? Aku merasa lebih aman berada nol meter di permukaan daripada lima puluh meter di atas langit.”

Albus kembali menelan tawanya. _God_. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Scorpius benar-benar benci terbang. Awalnya mereka hanya bermain biasa. Setelah latihan rutin quidditch tim Slytherin selesai dan Albus, Noah, dan Adrian masih berputar dengan sapu mereka; Scorpius yang sudah bosan menunggu di pinggir lapangan melempar kerikil ke kepala Adrian. “Hei Trio Bodoh! Kalau sudah selesai ayo kembali!”

Albus menukik sembilan puluh derajat sebelum balas berteriak. “Aku kembali kalau kau mau naik sapu terbang bersama kami!”

Tentu saja Scorpius menolak mentah-mentah. Tapi setelah satu jam berlalu dan tidak ada tanda-tanda tiga kawannya akan berhenti, cowok Malfoy itu mendesah kalah. “Aku tidak bisa naik sapu terbang, Al,” katanya. Ah, ya. Albus ingat Scorpius menolak mengambil Kelas Tebang Madam Hooch waktu tahun pertama dulu.

“Tidak apa-apa. Kau bisa terbang bersamaku.”

Yep. Begitulah akhirnya bagaimana Albus dan Scorpius bisa berada bersama di satu sapu dan melayang pelan melewati jendela Menara Utara. Scorpius membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Albus, tangannya memeluk erat pinggang cowok Potter itu.

“Kalau kita sampai jatuh, Al, aku bakal membunuhmu dengan _Avada Kedavra_ ,” suaranya terbungkam kemeja Albus.

Albus cuma tersenyum. “Sebenarnya aku mau bilang _Genggam tanganku kalau kau takut_ , tapi sepertinya kau bakal lebih takut kalau aku melakukannya,” dia menggoyang sapunya menghindari burung hantu yang lewat.

“ _Jangan_ —“ pelukan Scorpius makin erat saat Albus menukik pelan menuju tanah. “Jangan berani lepas tanganmu dari sapu sialan ini, Albus Severus Potter.”

Albus tertawa.

 

**036: Precious Treasure**

Bagi Noah, harta berharganya adalah tumpukan lima ratus kartu Cokelat Kodok yang sudah dia kumpulkan sejak masih bayi. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan sudah tidak diproduksi lagi (kartu Voldemort pernah dicetak sekali, tapi kemudian dihentikan karena banyak protes dari kalangan penyihir berumur). Coba saja kau berani sentuh satu kartu miliknya tanpa ijin, dia akan langsung menyerangmu dengan Sihir Sengat.

Bagi Adrian, harta berharganya adalah—jangan berani tertawa seklise apapun jawaban cowok manis itu— _keluarga_. Dia menyimpan fotonya bersama Mr. Dan Mrs. Nott di bawah bantal tidur. Dia juga tidak pernah lupa menulis surat setiap pagi. Semua pembicaraan yang mengarah tentang keluarga dan orang tua, Adrian akan langsung menanggapi dengan tersenyum

Bagi Albus, harta berharganya adalah tongkat sihir mainan yang dibelikan Dad waktu dia berumur tiga tahun. Barang sepele memang. Tapi Albus punya banyak memori dengan benda itu. (Dia pernah menyihir James mimisan sepanjang hari, membuat rambut Lily berwarna ungu, melipatgandakan uang—yang sebenarnya hanya uang tipuan, meledakkan separo dapur The Burrow). Yah, tetap saja, _memori_.

Bagi Scorpius—saat Albus menanyakan hal itu padanya, menjawab dengan sedikit tersipu bahwa harta berharganya adalah, “Kamu,” dia bilang.

 

**037: Eyes**

“Aku suka matamu. Warnanya aneh, abu-abu.”

“Oh. Aku juga suka matamu. Warnanya... uh, hijau. Cantik.”

Noah berdehem dari dekat perapian, “Halo? Dua orang di sana? Bisa berhenti saling menggoda, _please_? Ada beberapa yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas Pertahan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam di sini.”

Albus menjulurkan lidah. Adrian berdecak. Scorpius membenamkan wajah di buku tebal _Rune Kuno: Kenapa Kita Harus Mempelajari_ yang sedang dibacanya.

 

**038: Abandoned**

Rasa berdesir aneh tiap kali berada di dekat Scorpius, isi perut yang tiba-tiba bergejolak, terompet Veela seolah terbang di atasnya, suara-suara yang terdengar berdenging tidak karuan. Albus tidak tahu kapan semua itu berawal. Yang dia tahu, dia semakin lihai untuk mengabaikannya.

 

**039: Dreams**

Mimpi basah pertamanya waktu dia berumur sepuluh tahun. Dia tidak sengaja masuk ke kamar Teddy waktu musim panas di Grimmauld Place. Bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan, Albus kecil mulai menjarah isi kamar kakak baptisnya itu. Lemari baju, rak buku, tempat sepatu, sampai tangannya merogoh ke bawah tempat tidur Teddy. Ada beberapa majalah sihir di sana. Salah satunya, yang paling Albus ingat, adalah gambar seorang wanita dan dua pria berjemur telanjang di sebuah pantai. Tangan kanan wanita itu memainkan alat kelamin salah satu pria, sedangkan milik pria satunya dijilati oleh si wanita. Begitu gambarnya bergerak berulang-ulang.

Malamnya, Albus berjingkrak pelan ke ruang cuci karena kasurnya basah meskipun dia tidak merasa mengompol.

 

**040: Rated**

Adrian membawa lagi majalah muggle setelah libur Natal. Kali ini majalah dewasa dengan tulisan ‘ _Rated 18+_ ’ besar-besar di pojok kanan bawah. Cowok berambut cokelat itu memamerkannya saat mereka bergumul di tempat tidur Scorpius, di bawah naungan Mantra Penghangat yang dirapalkan cowok Malfoy itu. Isinya sama, wanita tanpa pakaian berpose seksi; bedanya, wanita-wanita di majalah itu tidak bergerak.

Scorpius beringsut menjauh begitu Noah membuka halaman pertama.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Albus baru sadar bahwa Scorpius tidak lagi bersama mereka. Cowok Potter itu menoleh ke sisi lain kamar. Benar saja, temannya yang berambut pirang itu duduk bersila dengan tumpukan selimut dan buku tebal entah apa. Albus meninggalkan Noah dan Adrian—yang masih ribut sendiri dengan pembicaraan tipe gadis idaman mereka—untuk berbaring di samping Scorpius.

“Hei. Kau benar-benar tidak suka dengan cewek ya, Scorp?”

“Aku baik-baik saja dengan cewek,” Scorpius menutup bukunya (ah, itu buku Telaah Muggle, _Dari Muggle Untuk Muggle._ ) “Aku hanya tidak suka melihat mereka tanpa pakaian, terima kasih.”

“Tapi kalau cowok tanpa pakaian, kau tidak keberatan?”

Ada rona merah mudah di wajah porselain Scorpius saat dia menjawab, “Aku tidak menolak tentu saja.”

 


	5. Side Story: A

**SIDE STORY #1**

ROSE, NOAH

 

“Tidak, tidak, jangan arahkan tongkatmu begit—“

BAMMM!

Ledakan yang sukses membuat ruang kelas itu bergetar hebat sesaat. Beberapa lembar buku catatan terbakar. Meja di depan mereka remuk. Untungnya, hanya ada dua orang di tempat itu. Cewek berambut cokelat buru-buru meraih tongkat sihirnya.

“ _Aguamenti!_ ”

Air menyembur, langsung memadamkan api yang kini sudah menjalar ke jubah hitam cowok di depannya. Si cewek ikal kemudian mengarahkan tongkatnya ke meja.

“ _Oculus Reparo._ ”

Dan meja yang baru saja hancur lalu kembali seperti semula. Lengkap dengan buku dan lembaran perkamen yang sebelumnya terbiarkan acak-acakan di sana.

Rose menghela napas. Beruntung dia tidak mengajak Noah belajar merapal mantra di perpustakaan. Kalau begini hasilnya, Madam Pince jelas bisa langsung terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Itu, dan gelar murid-kesayangan-warga-perpustakaan miliknya bakal langsung dicopot. Memasukkan kembali tongkatnya ke dalam saku jubah, Rose menoleh pada Noah.

“Ayun dan tunjuk, mengerti? Ayun dan tunjuk.”

“Aku barusan menunjuk!”

“Tidak. Yang barusan kau lakukan itu _menodong_.”

“ _Aaaaaargh!_ ” cowok berkulit gelap itu menjambak rambut, frustasi. “Kenapa aku harus ambil kelas Mantra, huh? Kenapa aku tidak ambil Ramalan saja! Setidaknya membual sepuluh halaman lebih bisa kulakukan dibanding membuat meja menari.”

Rose cuma memutar mata. Mengabaikan keluhan bertubi Noah, cewek Ravenclaw itu menata kertas catatan yang tersebar di meja. Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat kembali ke asrama, mereka bisa tertangkap oleh Filch. “Karena, Zabini, kelas Mantra itu wajib,” katanya. “Dan kau sudah mengambil Ramalan.”

Noah manyun.

“Hei. Rose.”

“Hm?”

“Kau mau membantuku, kan?”

Rose berputar, menyilangkan tangan di depan dan membuat tiruan yang sempurna saat Hermione sedang mencerca Ron. “Oh? Dan menurutmu apa yang kulakukan tiga tahun ini, huh?” Noah baru akan membuka mulut ketika Rose menyetopnya, “Tunggu. Jangan dijawab. _Slytherin_. Aku masih tidak tahu kenapa _aku_ yang kau minta untuk mengajarimu. Kenapa bukan teman-teman asramamu, huh? Albus? Scorpius? Adrian?”

Noah angkat bahu, “Karena kau Ravenclaw?”

Satu alis Rose terangkat, “Kenapa bukan Scamander Kembar kalau begitu? Kau dekat dengan mereka.”

“Oh, ayolah, kau tidak mungkin sebodoh itu untuk tidak tahu,” Noah melompat dari kursi sekarang, menyelempangkan tas di bahu. Cowok itu memainkan tongkat sihirnya, bergumam tidak jelas, “Karena kalau bukan karena ini, _dear_ Rose, aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk berduaan denganmu.”

Dan Noah langsung berputar keluar setelah mengatakannya. Meninggalkan Rose memerah sendiri di ruang kelas yang kosong malam itu.

 

**SIDE STORY #2**

ADRIAN, LOUIS

 

Adrian pertama kali bertemu dengannya saat awal tahun ajaran baru. Dia masuk tahun ketiga waktu itu, sedang dalam perjalanan menuju kelas Ramuan, saat seorang anak—tahun pertama?—dengan rambut pirang lurus sebahu dan syal merah-kuning berjalan mondar-mandir di depan tangga. Tampangnya bingung. Adrian berjalan mendekatinya.

“Halo?”

Si anak pirang melompat kaget. Mata birunya melebar. “H-halo.”

Adrian tersenyum, tahu bahwa lesung pipitnya akan terlihat. Keponakannya selalu senang kalau dia tersenyum begitu, mungkin anak di depannya juga akan berpikiran sama. “Aku Adrian Nott. Tahun ketiga. Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

Gryffindor cantik itu memerah. Tangannya menarik-narik ujung syal. “Uh, jalan ke ruang asrama? Kemarin James sudah menunjukkannya padaku tapi aku lupa lagi.”

Adrian menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya apa ‘James’ yang dimaksud itu James-nya Albus. Tapi dari bintik-bintik di wajah anak itu, Adrian hampir yakin seratus persen kalau dia adalah Weasley. Dan berarti masih sudara dengan Albus. Dan ya, James Potter.

“—Dan semua tangganya berubah-ubah terus. Bagaimana aku bisa tahu mana jalan yang benar?” keluh suara kecil itu, membuat Adrian kembali mengarahkan perhatian padanya.

“Oh, ya, memang. Tenang saja, kau akan terbiasa,” katanya.

Adrian menghela napas kemudian. Mau menyusul kelas Ramalan pun, sudah tidak mungkin. Dia terlambat lebih dari sepuluh menit. Ah, okelah kalau begitu. “Hei,” dia menepuk pundak anak tahun pertama itu. “Aku tidak ada kegiatan sekarang. Mau kuantar ke asramamu?”

Mata besar berwarna biru cerah itu langsung berbinar senang.

Malamnya, saat mereka sedang makan di Aula Besar, Adrian bertanya pada Albus, “Al. Sepupumu, cewek Weasley tahun pertama, bisa beritahu aku siapa namanya?”

Albus menelan sepotong Kue Lumpur sebelum terbatuk—tangan Scorpius otomatis menepuk punggungnya, “ _Cewek_ Weasley? Tahun pertama? Lily, maksudmu?”

“Bukan,” kata Adrian, “Pirang. Cantik. Rambutnya panjang. Gryffindor.”

“Oh. Gryffindor? Tapi dia tahun kedua sekarang,” Albus mengernyit, mengingat kembali deskripsi temannya itu barusan. “Dan Adrian, _Louis_ bukan cewek.”

Giliran Adrian tersedak.

 

**SIDE STORY #3**

LILY

 

Lily Potter berbaring terlentang di sofa merah di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. Di sebelahnya, James sibuk berkutat dengan buku _Aritmatika Edisi Pertama_ -nya. Cowok tahun keempat itu tidak selesainya mengumpat kenapa dia bisa begitu bodoh memilih mengambil kelas Aritmatika padahal dia sangat benci hitungan. Tak jauh dari mereka, Louis duduk bersila dan bermain dengan kucing anggora gemuk berbulu putih. Rambut pirangnya berkilau terkena cahaya perapian.

Lily menghela napas, “Aku bosan.”

“Kembali ke asramamu di bawah tanah kalau begitu!” sahut James, sewot. “Lagipula, kenapa juga kau ada di sini, huh? Aku memberitahumu password Si Nyonya Gemuk bukan berarti kau bisa nyelonong masuk setiap hari, Lils.”

Lily mengabakan kakakknya, “Louis, kucing siapa itu?”

Cowok veela—well, _seperdelapan_ veela—itu tersenyum, “Kucingku. Lucu, kan?”

“Jangan bohong. Kau tidak punya kucing. Aunt Fleur alergi kucing.” Dia masih ingat waktu keluarga besarnya berkumpul saat Natal di The Burrow dan Aunt Hermione membawa kucingnya ikut, kulit Aunt Fleur langsung mengelupas merah. Uncle Bill melarang ada kucing di rumahnya setelah itu.

Louis merengut, “Punya Adrian,” katanya akhirnya. “Tapi dia membelikannya untukku, jadi tetap saja, Lou milikku.”

“ _Lou?!_ ” Dua kepala menoleh bersamaan.

“Serius? Dia memberi nama kucingnya _Lou_?” tanya James.

Lily terkekeh, menimpali, “ _Merlin_. Dia benar-benar suka padamu.”

Louis memanyunkan bibir, melanjutkan mengelus kucing di pangkuannya. “Diam kalian. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia memberi nama Lou dari namaku. Itu manis men— _tunggu_ ,” mata birunya menyipit ke arah dua sepupunya. “Lily, kau bilang apa barusan?”

Yang ditanya menaikkan alis, “Dia benar-benar suka padamu?”

“Oh,” Louis berkedip. “ _Oh_ ,” pipinya memerah. “Oh, _Godric_ ,” cowok cantik itu membenamkan wajahnya di tangan. “ _Merlin_. Adrian.”

Lily memutar mata, melempar bantal ke Loius. “Berhenti sok dramatis, deh. Kau pasti sudah tahu. Buket bunga yang kemarin kau cium-cium terus itu juga dari Adrian.”

“Itu dari Adrian?!”

“Oh, dia tidak tahu?” Lily menoleh pada James, yang cuma memutar pena bulu di tangannya—entah apa maksudnya. “Jangan bilang padaku dia juga tidak tahu kalau ‘surat cinta: untuk bidadari bermata biru, dari seseorang yang tak layak’ itu dari Adrian?” James angkat bahu. Louis memekik girang. Lily melongo. “Salazar. Reaksimu dan Albus sama saja!”

Giliran James mengerutkan kening, “Albus apa?”

“ _Albus_ ,” Lily menekankan poinnya. “Dan Scorpius, kau tahu? Cowok Malfoy itu sudah melempar banyak petunjuk tapi tetap saja Albus tidak paham. Dasar cowok-cowok bebal.”

Hening sejenak. Sebelum kemudian Louis dan James berteriak bebarengan, “ _APA?!_ ”

Lily menatap mereka berdua tidak percaya. “Oke,” katanya pelan-pelan. “Tapi kalau kalian sampai tidak tahu Noah dan Rose saling suka, itu _keterlaluan_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> saya ada salah timeline di ceritanya adrian/louis kalau ada yang sadar. haha. maaf, ya. udah terlanjur sih. mohon abaikan saja #plak.


	6. 41 to 50

**041: Teamwork**

Yang namanya kerjasama itu—Albus nyengir saat tulisan samar-samar muncul di perkamen di depannya—berarti saling membantu di segala kondisi; baik saat senang maupun susah.

“Ujian Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam berakhir lima menit lagi! Yang sudah selesai silakan keluar! Kalian bisa mengambil kembali tongkat sihir kalian di pengawas!”

‘ _Ciri-ciri manusia serigala..._ ’ tulisan rapi Scorpius terbaca di kertas jawabannya, ‘ _Satu..._ ’; ‘ _Tentang mantra_ Riddikulus _dan sejarahnya..._ ’ tulisan huruf kapital Adrian muncul setelahnya, ‘ _Di tahun 1654..._ ’; Dan tulisan acak-acakan Noah yang hanya mereka yang bisa baca, ‘ _Siapa saja! Beritahu aku jawaban nomor lima poin tiga!_ ’

Albus mengetukkan pena bulu di lembar jawabnya, membisikkan kata kunci yang membuat tulisan itu bisa tersalur ke lembar milik Noah. Cowok berambut acak-acakan itu cuma mengulum senyum. Ini, kawan, adalah _seni_ dari teamwork.

 

**042: Standing Still**

“Ayahku mengirimkan surat tadi pagi.”

Albus mendongak dari majalah _Quidditch Time_ terbaru yang sedang dia baca, melempar tatapan cemas ke Scorpius. “Ya?” katanya. “Dan apa yang dia tulis padamu?”

“Bahwa ayah minta maaf,” Scorpius memainkan ujung jubahnya. “Ayah bilang dia sudah mengerti sekarang. Dia akan menyayangiku meski aku jadi _squib_ sekalipun,” cowok pirang itu tersenyum kecil. “Malfoy Manor tetap rumahku dan Ayah dan Ibu akan menyambutku di sana.”

Senyum Albus terkembang, “Itu bagus, Scorp!” dia melempar majalahnya, kemudian menarik temannya itu dalam pelukan. “ _Aaah_! Scorpius! Aku ikut senang untukmu!”

Noah dan Adrian, yang baru masuk ke kamar dan mendapati Albus dan Scorpius sedang berpelukan di kasur, ikut-ikutan menjatuhkan diri di atas mereka tanpa tahu ada apa. Suara tawa empat cowok itu terdengar mengema di Sabtu sore di asrama bawah tanah Slytherin.

Tentu saja. Masalah tidak berakhir di situ.

Kabar tentang Scorpius Malfoy yang—uh, lebih suka _tongkat_ daripada _kuali_ , menyebar dengan cepat seminggu sebelum libur akhir tahun. Tidak ada yang tahu darimana asal gosip baru itu. Yang jelas, murid Hogwarts mulai berbisik-bisik tiap kali Scorpius lewat. Profesor McGonagall sudah menyatakan dengan tegas di Aula Besar saat makan malam, bahwa Hogwarts memperlakukan semua siswa tanpa perkecualian. Tidak peduli mereka separo raksasa, Veela, manusia serigala, atau _gay_. Tapi tetap saja, tidak semua bisa menerimanya.

Sekali, ada cowok Ravenclaw tahun keenam yang menyihir Scorpius menjadi bersinar pink dengan tulisan besar ‘ _I SUCK COCK_ ’ melayang di atasnya. Albus langsung membalas dengan _Rictusempra_. Cowok Ravenclaw itu berakhir di bangsal kesehatan dan Albus mendapat detensi selama seminggu. _Ha_. Cukup setimpal.

Adrian mengaku tidak tahu—‘Saya bahkan tidak sedang berada di situ, Profesor,’ kilahnya—saat cewek Hufflepuff ketua Komunitas Hogwarts-Anti-Homoseksual terjatuh dari tangga lantai tiga Bangunan Timur. Dan Noah (dengan bantuan _Rose_ , Albus berani bertaruh, karena tidak mungkin bocah rusuh itu bisa memikirkan sendiri mantra sekeren itu) menyihir semua penghuni Hogwarts sehingga orang yang ketahuan menjelek-jelekkan Scorpius bakal langsung mendapat kutil bernanah di sekujur tubuh.

Semua berjalan normal—well, senormal yang biasa. Sampai saat mereka turun di peron 9 ¾ dan Scorpius tiba-tiba berlinang air mata. Albus baru akan bertanya kenapa; tapi Noah duluan menyenggolnya dan mengedikkan kepala ke arah kerumunan penjemput.

Berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, tersenyum dan melambai pada cowok pirang itu, adalah Draco dan Astoria Malfoy.

 

**YEAR FOUR**

 

**043: Leaving**

“ _Scorpius apa?!_ ”

“ _Shh_!” Noah buru-buru membungkam mulut temannya itu. Prefek Hufflepuff yang kebetulan lewat di sebelah kompartemen mereka berdehem— _Jangan. Berisik._ Cowok Zabini itu, seperti biasa, cuma melempar cengiran polos. Adrian langsung menutup pintu begitu si Prefek sudah jauh, menguncinya, dan merapalkan beberapa mantra Pembungkam.

“Oke, oke,” Albus menyingkirkan bekapan tangan Noah dari mulutnya. “Oke. Kau bilang apa tadi? Scorpius ada di Durmstrang sekarang? Huh? _Buat apa_?”

Yang ditanya cuma angkat bahu. “Terakhir kali dia bilang, teman ayahnya menawarkan untuk mencoba bagaimana sistem pendidikan di sana berjalan. Semacam pertukaran pelajar, mungkin?” jawabnya sambil membuka bungkus Cokelat Kodok—yang melompat masuk ke jubah Adrian sebelum Noah sempat menangkapnya. “Atau malah ingin membandingkan cara kerja Ilmu Hitamnya, eh?”

Adrian mengelak begitu tangan Noah meraba masuk ke dalam jubahnya (‘ _Sialan! Jangan sembarangan pegang-pegang!_ ’) (‘ _Tapi cokelatku!_ ’)

Oh. Durmstrang. Pantas saja semua surat yang dia kirim selama liburan kemarin tidak pernah dibalas. Burung hantunya tidak mungkin terbang sampai ke negara lain. Albus mengangguk-angguk. “Lalu? Dia bakal setahun di sana atau bagaimana?”

“Seminggu lagi mungkin kembali ke Hogwarts,” kodok cokelat itu melompat keluar dari lengan jubah Adrian dan sekarang menempel di jendela kereta. Noah pasang kuda-kuda. “Kenapa, Al? Kangen dengan Scorpius?— _Huplah,_ kena kau!”

Cowok tan itu akhirnya berhasil menangkap si cokelat kodok. Mendesah puas, Noah menggigit separo badan kodoknya sementara kartu hadiahnya dia lempar ke Adrian (‘ _Dumbledore lagi! Aku sudah punya seratus dua gambarnya.’_ )

Adrian mendengus, ganti melempar kartu itu ke Albus. “Tenang saja, Al, tidak usah sedih begitu. Scorpius juga pasti merindukanmu.”

“Uh-huh. Kalau dia tidak terpikat oleh pesona cowok Dumstrang, tentunya,” sahut Noah di sela-sela mengunyah. “Kau tahu, tubuh tinggi, atletis, dada bidang, sixpack sempurna, otot bisep—tipe-tipe cowok Scorpius, sepertinya.”

Lemparan kartu cokelat kodok dari Albus selanjutnya—mungkin sengaja, mungkin tidak—tepat mengenai mulut Noah.

**044: Two Roads**

Rose sempat menceramahi Albus panjang lebar di perpustakaan, pada suatu siang sebelum Scorpius kembali.

Cewek Ravenclaw itu meletakkan lembar perkamen di depannya, menggambar garis lurus dengan tinta biru, kemudian membuatnya bercabang dengan tinta merah. Dua garis itu—Albus tidak tahu apa maksudnya—kemudian disodorkan pada Albus. Albus otomatis cuma mengernyit. Dan tanpa diminta, Rose memulai penjelasannya, ‘ _Ini, Albus_ ,’ katanya waktu itu. ‘ _Adalah dua pilihan yang sedang kau hadapi sekarang, menurut pengamatanku_.’ Albus masih tidak menangkap poinnya. Dan Rose masih menjejalkan perkamen itu di depan wajahnya.

Mendecak, Rose menarik kembali gulungan kertasnya dan menambahkan gambar: lambang mars di garis biru, dan lembang venus di garis merah. Lagi, cewek berambut ikal itu kemudian menunjukkannya pada Albus—seolah dengan gambar tambahan (yang sama absurdnya) itu Albus bisa langsung paham.

‘ _Err. Yang satu jalan ke toilet cewek, yang satu jalan ke toilet cowok?_ ’ Albus mencoba menyimpukan.

Rose memutar mata, ‘ _Bukan, Albus!_ ’ katanya. ‘ _Lihat? Ada dua pilihan, ya_?’ Albus mengangguk. ‘ _Ini, Sepupu, adalah gambaran orientasi seksualmu sekarang. Ingat cewek tahun keenam yang bilang ingin jadi pacarmu kemarin? Kau menolaknya,_ ’ Albus menahan diri untuk tidak berkomentar bahwa cewek yang lebih tua itu bukan tipenya. Rose melanjutkan. ‘ _Kiera Krum adalah bintang Hogwarts, Al. Semua cowok suka padanya._ Merlin _. Bahkan Noah juga bilang kalau dia bakal senang hati tidur dengan Krum tanpa diminta,_ ’ hidung Rose kembang-kempis. ‘ _Cewek nomor satu itu menembakmu dan kau menolaknya._ ’

Al angkat bahu, ‘ _Lalu?_ ’

‘ _Lalu ada Scorpius di sini_ ,’ Rose menunjuk garis biru dengan pena bulunya. ‘ _Dan kalau kau disuruh memilih di antara dua itu, tentu saja kau pilih Scorpius, kan?_ ’ Albus tidak berkomentar tapi dia tahu Rose tahu jawabannya. Nada suaranya menjadi pelan kemudian, ‘ _Kau sudah memikirkan matang-matang tentang hal ini, Al? Karena kau harus memberitahu Uncle Harry dan Aunt Ginny kalau kau benar-benar serius._ ’

Albus tidak berkata apapun saat itu.

 

**045: Illusion**

“Ada kaca aneh di ruang kosong di lantai tiga, kalian tahu, di dekat gudang rongsokan Filch,” Noah berkata di sela-sela menyelesaikan esai Sejarah Sihir-nya (‘ _Tulis tentang Pemberontakan Goblin 1513, empat belas inchi, dikumpul hari Senin._ ’) Tugas dari seminggu yang lalu, yang seperti biasa, baru dikerjakan Noah di malam sebelum tenggat.

Albus terkantuk-kantuk di kursi dekat jendela. Latihan quidditch hari itu adalah siksaan berat. Hujan badai, petir menyambar, tapi Henry Campbell (ketua tim mereka, cowok tahun ketujuh, berperawakan tinggi besar dengan rambut cokelat sebahu yang diikat ekor kuda) tetap memaksa untuk berlatih—‘ _Minggu depan kita lawan Ravenclaw, Bocah! Jangan malas! Ayo ambil sapu kalian dan terbang di posisi!_ ’ Hasilnya? Badan Albus sukses pegal-pegal. Oh. Dan matanya sangat sulit dibuka meski baru jam setengah delapan malam.

Berbaring di sofa dekat perapian, Adrian sudah terlelap.

Scorpius, yang masih duduk tegak dengan piyama hitamnya, menyahut, “Kaca aneh apa, Noah?”

“Kaca aneh,” Noah mengulang. “Kacanya tidak memantulkan bayangan kita. Tapi, entahlah, malah menunjukkan kejadian yang tidak sedang terjadi.”

Dia pernah dengar tentang ini. Albus menguap lebar, “Cermin Erised, maksudmu?” tanyanya. “Dad pernah cerita. Kacanya memberi gambaran tentang apa yang kau inginkan. Dad bilang di melihat ayah dan ibunya di cermin. Granpa dan Granma meninggal waktu Dad masih bayi.”

“Oh, pantas,” Noah mengangguk-angguk, kemudian melanjutkan esainya dengan tulisan besar-besar dan spasi kelewat lebar. Scorpius cuma mengangkat alis. Albus sebenarnya mau bertanya apa yang dilihat Noah di kaca itu tapi kesadarannya tinggal lima persen. Adrian mendengkur keras.

Esoknya, setelah makan malam di Aula Besar, Albus menyelinap ke ruang kosong lantai tiga di dekat gudang rongsokan Filch. Ada kaca besar yang berdebu di tengah ruangan. Albus berjalan mendekat. Selama beberapa saat, hanya ada dia di pantulan cermin itu: kemeja putih, vest abu-abu, dasi Slytherin; cowok empat belas tahun dengan rambut hitam teracak dan iris sewarna zamrud. Tapi kemudian gambarnya berganti. Dan mata Albus melebar.

Itu pernikahan. Ada dua orang di altar. Yang satu berambut hitam dengan jas berwarna abu-abu tua. Yang satu berambut pirang dengan jas berwarna putih. Albus tidak perlu menebak untuk tahu siapa mereka.

 

**046: Family**

“Nah, kan! Aku benar! Aku tahu sejak hari pertama kau mengenalkanku dengan Scorpius, Al! Dia suka padamu!” Lily berhenti membuka bungkus hadiah natalnya—kotak besar, dengan kertas pembungkus bergambar sapu sihir yang terus berputar—dan mengulurkan tangan ke James. “Sepuluh Galeon, Kakakku Tersayang,” katanya.

(Mereka bertaruh apakah Al bakal dapat kiriman paket natal dari Scorpius dengan surat bertulis _Salam sayang, Scorpius_ di baris terakhir. Lily bilang kalau iya, itu berarti Scorpius ‘ada rasa’ ke Al. James cuma mencibir dan berkata bahwa Scorpius tidak mungkin menulis seperti itu. Sang Tuan Muda Malfoy sudah jelas bakal membubuhkan _Dengan Hormat, Scorpius Malfoy_ di semua surat-suratnya.)

(Al dapat tiga jilid buku _Quidditch Lengkap: Taktik dan Strategi_ dari Scorpius, plus notes kecil bertulis: _Selamat Natal. Love, Teman Malfoy-mu_.)

James yang sedang memainkan snitch-nya—dari Dad—menggerutu, “Sial. Ternyata benar.” Dia merogoh saku celananya, melempar koin emas ke Lily. “Ingatkan aku jangan bertaruh tentang masalah percintaan denganmu lagi, Lils.”

Lily cuma nyengir lebar. Kotak kadonya terbuka. Cewek itu mengeluarkan sebuah gaun panjang tanpa lengan, berenda-renda, dan berwarna _pink_ dari dalamnya. Wajah Lily berubah, “Oh, _God_ ,” desisnya ngeri. “MUUUUUUUUUM!” dia langsung menjerit. “AKU SUDAH BILANG AKU TIDAK MAU PINK! DAN APA-APAAN BAJU INI?! _EWW_! MUM!”

Satu-satunya cewek di keluarga Potter itu berlari ke dapur—sudah pasti meminta ganti hadiah dari Mum, sambil terus berteriak merutuk. James tertawa tarbahak. Ah. Albus langsung tahu.

“Kau yang memberinya gaun itu.”

James angkat bahu, nyengir.

 

**047: Creation**

Hari Valentine adalah hari dimana tingkat kreativitas cowok-cowok Hogwarts meningkat tujuh puluh lima persen. Albus tidak bercanda.

Pagi hari tanggal 14 Februari, Aula Besar penuh dengan dekorasi berwarna pink. Entah siapa yang menyihir sepasang cupid terbang rendah di langit-langitnya; terompet dengan pita merah mudah di setiap sudut ruangan; dan wallpaper berbentuk hati menutupi dinding aula yang biasanya cuma berupa batu kastil.

Albus duduk di meja Slytherin.

“Hey, Rose!” suara Noah terdengar dari pintu masuk. Cowok berkulit gelap itu melempar sesuatu ke arah kerumunan cewek Ravenclaw yang duduk bergerombol di meja mereka. “Rose Weasley, lihat!” serunya, kemudian mengayunkan tongkat, dan— _BAMM_! Ratusan kertas berwarna merah-pink-putih tersebar ke semua arah. Tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dua burung merpati kertas hasil sihir berputar-putar di atas Rose, sebelum menyemburkan kembang api yang membentuk tulisan ‘ROSE WEASLEY’ ‘(LAMBANG HATI BESAR)’ ‘NOAH ZABINI’. Dengan wajah sangat merah, Rose meraih tongkatnya dan membuat semua itu hilang. Noah tersenyum puas.

“ _Salazar_. Tahun ini lebih parah.”

Albus menoleh. Scorpius duduk di sebelahnya. Cowok Malfoy itu menjatuhkan tas berisi puluhan cokelat ke meja di depan mereka. “Kupikir mereka sudah tahu kalau aku tidak tertarik dengan lawan jenis. Kenapa juga cewek-cewek itu masih memberiku cokelat?”

“Karena mereka suka padamu?” Albus mengisi piringnya dengan sup kentang dan daging. “Dan tahun ini kau dapat lebih banyak karena cowok-cowok juga memberimu, Scorp.”

Cowok berambut pirang itu mendengus, meraih satu buah apel dan menggigitnya. “Aku cuma menunggu cokelat dari satu orang, padahal,” sungutnya.

Albus terbatuk, “ _Oh_?”

 

**048: Childhood**

Masa kecilnya, kalau Albus boleh bercerita, adalah sesuatu yang sangat... ramai.

Dia punya sembilan saudara sepupu, demi Merlin. Satu saudara baptis. Dua saudara kandung. Bayangkan ramainya kumpul keluarga di The Burrow. Mulai dari Hugo yang menangis karena mainannya direbut oleh Lily, sampai Teddy dan Victoire yang diceramahi tentang ‘hubungan orang dewasa’ oleh Dad dan Uncle Bill. Belum lagi James dan Fred membuat ulah. Rose yang berteriak-teriak menyuruh semuanya diam. Louis dan Lucy duduk berdua membaca majalah Aunt Fleur di pojok ruang keluarga. Dominique menyanyi dengan suara kelewat riang—yang membuat Molly menutup telinganya dengan bantal. _Huff_.

Seperti yang sudah dia bilang. _Ramai_.

 

**049: Strips**

“ _Pass._ ”

“Oh, tidak bisa, Kawan. Tidak ada yang namanya _pass_ di permainan ini.”

Scorpius ternganga, “Kau—kau menyuruhku buka baju, Sialan! Aku menolak!”

Menggelitik poster Gwen Morgan (Beater tim Chudley Cannons yang melempar bludger tiap kali disentuh) yang tertempel di langit-langit tempat tidur tempat mereka berkumpul, Noah berkedip polos, “Tapi kau pilih _dare_ , Tuan Muda Malfoy. Jadi apapun yang kukatakan, kau harus lakukan,” sahutnya. “Lagipula aku cuma menyuruhmu buka baju. Bukan telanjang atau semacamnya.”

Rona merah naik ke wajah cowok pirang itu. Dia menggertakkan gigi lama, sebelum kemudian melempar bungkusan Kue Kuali di tangannya dan menggeram, “ _Oke!_ ”

Uh-oh. Albus menelan ludah.

Jari Scorpius bergerak ke kancing kemejanya yang paling atas, membukanya perlahan. Kemudian ke kancing selanjutnya. Dan selanjutnya. Dan kulit putih mulus itu terlihat dari baliknya. Nipple pink. Pusar. Rambut halus berwarna keperakan. _Shite_. Albus buru-buru berdiri dan kabur dari pemandangan di depannya itu. Dia baru separo turun di tangga spiral saat mendengar Adrian berteriak ‘ _Mau ke kamar mandi, Al? Jangan lupa air dingin!_ ’dan suara Noah tertawa keras dari kamar mereka.

 _Duo Bodoh sialan_ , rutuk Albus.

 

**050: Breaking the Rules**

Albus menciumnya.

Butuh waktu sepuluh menit sampai Albus sadar. Matanya melebar kemudian. Tenggorokannya tercekat. _Merlin_. Apa yang barusan dia lakukan? Scorpius adalah temannya—sahabatnya. Dan Albus melangkahi semua itu hanya karena... _karena apa_? Oh, Salazar. Godric. Mordred. _Morgana_.

Albus menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, mendapati bahwa ruang rekreasi Slytherin sudah kosong. _Untunglah_. Noah yang terakhir naik ke kamar tadi (‘ _Oke. Dua gulung perkamen Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam untuk besok pagi sudah selesai. Kalian berdua jangan tidur terlalu malam. Dah!_ ’), meninggalkan Scorpius separo terlelap di sofa, dan Albus masih menggosok sapu terbangnya.

Dia baru akan membangunkan Scorpius untuk pindah ke kamar saat cowok Malfoy itu membuat suara seperti desahan pelan. Albus terpaku di tempatnya. Baru saat itu kemudian Albus mengamati Scorpius dengan seksama: api perapian yang sudah nyaris padam membuat rambut pirangnya berkilauan, menambah efek rona merah di wajahnya; bulu matanya yang panjang; alunan napas pelan; bibir pink yang sedikit terbuka. _Oh_. Dan Albus tidak tahu dorongan apa yang membuatnya mendekatkan wajah ke Scorpius, mengelus pipinya, menempelkan bibir di _bibirnya_.

 _Merlin_. Albus melakukannya.

Dia sudah melewati batas pertemanan mereka.

 


	7. 51 to 60

**051: Sport**

Bola emas kecil di tangannya memberontak, mencoba lepas dari sela jari-jari Albus.

Pertandingan final Slytherin lawan Gryffindor di akhir bulan Juli; Albus Potter berhasil menangkap snitch. Madam Hooch meniup peluit panjang. Slytherin unggul 350 – 160.

Yel-yel _Slytherin Pride_ menggaung dari tribun penonton. Warna hijau dan abu-abu langsung mendominasi. Seseorang bahkan membuat seekor ular besar meliuk di atas lapangan—yang tidak sampai lima detik sudah diledakkan oleh Profesor McGonagall. Lily, adik cewek dan chaser sadis mereka, melompat turun dari sapu terbangnya dan langsung berlari menubruk Albus (‘Albus! Kita menang! Kita menang! _Kita menang_!’); diikuti kemudian ketua tim, keeper Henry Champbell—yang menepuk punggungnya keras-keras (‘Akhirnya! Aku bisa lulus dengan bahagia!’); lalu duo beater Adrian dan Noah, tanpa ba-bi-bu, menyerusuk ke arahnya (‘Salazar! Piala Quidditch, Al!’ ‘ _Piala Quidditch_!’); dan chaser Neil McMillan, anggota terakhir, melengkapi pelukan tim hijau itu. Dari sudut matanya, Albus melihat sisa-sisa pemain Gryffindor yang masih berada di lapangan tertunduk lesu. Dia tertawa. Ha-bloody- _hah!_

Akhirnya. Setelah lima tahun menunggu. Piala Tahunan Quidditch adalah milik mereka.

 

**052: Deep in Thought**

“Oke. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?”

Albus mengerjap. Huh. “Huh?”

“Apa. Yang. Sedang. Kau. Pikirkan,” Scorpius mengulang, meletakkan pena bulunya dan memberi perhatian penuh ke Albus. “Dari seminggu yang lalu kau terlihat aneh. Apa yang ada di pikiranmu? Sesuatu terjadi?”

Memori Albus langsung melompat ke kejadian-di-depan-perapian-ruang-rekreasi-yang-tidak-boleh-disebut minggu kemarin. Wajahnya memanas. “Tidak ada apa-apa.”

Scorpius mengerutkan alis, “Bohong,” tuduhnya. “Kau tidak mau cerita?” tanyanya. Albus menggeleng. Cowok pirang itu kemudian meraih tangan Albus dan menggenggamnya—hal yang sama yang pernah dilakukan Albus pada Scorpius dulu sekali. “Baik. Tapi kita teman, kan? Aku siap mendengarkan, kau tahu.”

Albus cuma melengos dalam hati. _Tidak untuk kali ini_.

 

**053: Keeping a Secret**

“ _Truth._ ”

Mata hitam Noah berbinar. Senyumnya melebar. Itu, dan tatapan aneh yang dilempar oleh Noah ke Adrian yang membuat Albus tiba-tiba merasa hawa di ruang rekreasi lebih dingin dari biasanya. Uh-oh. Albus melirik ke Scorpius—yang dari raut wajahnya kelihatan sama was-wasnya dengan Albus. Dia salah memilih truth sepertinya.

“Adrian, veritasiumnya, tolong,” tangan Noah terulur ke Adrian, yang oleh cowok manis itu kemudian diberi botol kecil berisi cairan bening entah dari mana asalnya. “Albus, satu tetes,” katanya, menyodorkan ramuan kejujuran itu pada Albus.

Albus spontan mengelak, “Tunggu. _Tunggu_. Sejak kapan kita pakai veritasium di permainan truth or dare?!”

Noah berdecak, “Sejak kapan? Oh. Sejak sekarang, Al,” dia membuka tutup botol ramuan itu, kemudian berkata singkat. “Adrian, kepalanya, tolong,” tangan Adrian langsung memegang kepala Albus, membuat cowok Potter itu meronta tidak jelas di sofa paling ujung dekat jendela.

Noah memutar mata, “Scorpius, kakinya, tolong,” tangan Scorpius ragu-ragu menekan paha Albus. Kalau yang ada di posisi Scorpius itu Noah, Albus tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk menendangnya. Tapi ini Scorpius. Dan tangan cowok Malfoy itu sedang menggerayangi kakinya. _Holy shit_. Albus berhenti berkelit.

Adrian membuka paksa mulut Albus. Noah meneteskan veritasiumnya. Scorpius memperhatikan sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

“Oke,” Adrian melepas pegangannya di kepala Albus, tapi masih menahan tangannya di belakang punggung—yang otomatis masih menahan Albus tetap  di tempat. “Saatnya pertanyaan, Noah.”

Ujung bibir Noah terangkat, “Ah. Pertanyaan,” katanya sumringah. “Ada rumor yang bilang kalau kau sedang suka pada seseorang, Albus. Benar atau tidak?”

“Sialan kau!”

“Benar atau tidak?”

Albus melempar pandangan ke segala arah—kecuali ke Scorpius. Tidak ada gunanya mencoba berbohong pada veritasium. “Benar,” gerutunya.

“Wah, wah, wah!” Noah bertepuk senang. Zabini sialan. Nott sialan. Teman macam apa mereka itu. Tangan Scorpius bergeser turun. Noah melanjutkan, “Oke. Siapa orangnya?”

“S-S-Sc- _Satu_ pertanyaan, Brengsek! Kau hanya bisa menanyakan satu pertanyaan!”

Albus menyilangkan jari. Semoga tidak ada yang sadar lidahnya terpeleset dan hampir— _hampir_ saja menjawab pertanyaan Noah.

Cowok tan itu mengangkat alis. “Tsk. Oke. Adrian.”

Yang dipanggil tertawa kecil. “Salazar. Sampai sebegini repotnya. Berterimakasihlah pada kami nanti, Al.” Adrian berdecak, mata hijaunya bergerak-gerak dari Albus ke Scorpius kemudian ke Albus lagi. “Orang yang kau bilang kau sukai itu—“

“Jangan paksa aku sebut namanya! Itu tidak adil!”

Gertakannya membuat beberapa anak tahun pertama yang bergerombol di kursi dekat perapian tersentak menoleh ke arah mereka. Albus melempar tatapan paling membunuh yang dia punya. Anak-anak Slytherin lain yang sudah tahu kalau mereka memang suka membuat keributan cuma menggeleng dan berjalan menjauh dari grup kuartet itu—Zabini, Nott, Potter, Malfoy; bahkan Prefek pun sudah pasrah dan membiarkan saja mereka melakukan apapun yang mereka mau di ruang rekreasi.

“—apa ada di sini?” Adrian menyelesaikan.

 _Merlin_. Albus memejamkan mata. Dia bakal kabur dari Slytherin setelah puas menyihir bengkak lidah Noah dan Adrian. James sudah mengajarkan mantaranya. Mungkin sekarang saat yang tepat. Mungkin dia bisa mencoba sihir tanpa tongkat. Kabur sebelum dua keparat yang mengaku temannya itu mempermalukannya lebih jauh lagi.

“Hei, Albus, kita berempat sudah bersumpah memainkan truth or dare sampai akhir, ingat? Di awal tadi. Adrian sampai rela memberi lapdance ke anak tahun keenam super jelek itu. _Aku_ kau suruh bikin puisi cinta ke cowok anak tahun pertama. Dia trauma setengah mati, omong-omong,” Noah berkata. Senyumnya ke Albus berubah dan nada suaranya melembut entah kenapa. “Jawab pertanyaan Adrian, Al. Apa _dia_ ada di sini? Orang yang kau sukai itu? Di ruang rekreasi?”

Albus menelan kembali umpatannya, bergumam pelan, “ _Ya_.”

Adrian melepaskan tangannya. Albus bebas. Pegangan Scorpius di kakinya juga sudah tidak sekuat tadi. Tapi permainan belum selesai. Noah mengedik pada Scorpius. “Nah. Giliranmu, Scorp.”

Scorpius membuka mulut, kemudian menutupnya lagi. Membukanya lagi, lalu menggeleng. Cowok pirang itu beringsut tidak nyaman di tempatnya duduk. Wajahnya sangat— _sangat_ merah. Saat berkata kemudian, suaranya hampir seperti bisikan, “S-siapa?” tanyanya.

Baru saat itu dia tahu tujuan Adrian dan Noah—dan permainan nista truth or dare itu. Dari semua cara yang bisa dilakukan, tentu saja mereka berdua memilih cara paling _Slytherin_.

Albus menghela napas panjang. Oke. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

“Namanya,” dia memulai, aliran veritasium terasa menjalar di tenggorokannya. Salazar, semoga Noah dan Adrian tidak sedang mempermainkannya. Semoga mereka—dia—benar tentang hal ini. Albus menelan ludah. “Namanya Scorpius Malfoy.”

 

**054: Tower**

Albus mendapati dirinya berada di menara Kandang Burung Hantu sore itu, hari Jumat sebelum minggu ujian dimulai.

Scorpius duduk di sebelahnya. Kepalanya menyandar di pundak Albus dengan rambut keperakan terkibas angin. Cowok Malfoy itu bergumam pelan, seperti sedang menyenandungkan sebuah lagu yang tidak Albus tahu.

 _Bloody hell_. Kalau lima tahun lalu James mengejeknya dengan berkata bahwa dia akan masuk Slytherin, Albus akan langsung melempar benda terdekat ke kakak cowoknya itu. Uncle Ron selalu bilang kalau Slytherin adalah asrama tempat orang-orang jahat berkumpul (Dad bilang tidak; tapi pamannya itu bercerita dengan lebih meyakinkan.) _Merlin_. Kalau setahun lalu  Lily selalu menyenggol dan menggodanya dengan berkata bahwa Albus diam-diam ada rasa ke Scorpius, cowok Potter itu cuma bakal tertawa datar. Ha ha ha. Dia dan Scorpius? Jangan _bercanda_.

Tapi kemudian di sinilah dia berada (well, ya, di kandang burung hantu—tapi bukan itu poinnya.) Albus bangga memakai dasi berwarna hijau dan abu-abu, terimakasih. Dan dia punya Scorpius di sampingnya.

(Yep. Entah bagaimana perkataan dua saudaranya itu bisa menjadi kenyataan.)

 

**055: Waiting**

“ _Al_ —“ ciuman di tenguk; tangan turun dari dada. “Albus—” ciuman di pipi; tangan menyelinap masuk ke balik kaos. “Salazar. _Albus!_ ” ciuman itu berhenti satu senti dari bibir Scorpius; tangan masih memainkan tali celana—yang kemudian langsung disingkirkan paksa oleh si empunya. Albus mengerjap.

Mereka ada di tempat tidur Albus malam itu. Korden tertutup. Cek. Mantra Pembungkam. Cek. Noah sudah terlelap. Cek. Dengkuran Adrian. Cek. Hanya ada dia dan Scorpius dan _Lumos_ di atas seprei berwarna hijau. _Cek_.

“Kenapa?” tanyanya, memaksa pandangannya naik dari bibir Sorpius ke mata abu-abunya. Albus menelan ludah. “Kau tidak—kau tahu— _ingin?_ ”

Scorpius menggigit bibir bawah.

“Scorp?”

“Tidak sekarang, Al,” katanya akhirnya. “Setidaknya tunggu sampai kau—aku— _kita_ —siap? Oke?”

Albus mengernyit. Apa yang sedang dibicarakan Scorpius, huh. Dia siap. Seratus persen siap. Tapi okelah. Apapun untuk Scorpius. Albus ragu-ragu mengecup ringan cowok di depannya.

“Yang begini tidak apa-apa?” dia bertanya.

Masih dengan rona merah di wajah, Scorpius mengangguk.

 

**056: Danger Ahead**

Albus tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya suka pada cowok—pada _Scorpius_.

Dia tahu James tahu. Lily tahu. Rose tahu. Semua anak tahun keempat, kalau memperhatikan betul, akan tahu. Noah dan Adrian tidak setengah-setengah menghabisi mereka—selalu berteriak _Oi! Pasangan homo di sana!_ setiap ada kesempatan. Profesor Binns cuma geleng-geleng kepala saat Albus dan Scorpius terlambat ke kelas Sejarah Sihir dengan rambut acak-acakan dan baju tidak terkancing sempurna (Adrian langsung bersiul dari ujung kelas; Noah membuat suara ciuman yang menjijikkan dengan tangannya.) Jadi ya, bukan rahasia besar untuk semua penghuni sekolah sihir itu kalau dia dan Scorpius adalah _pasangan_.

Lain ceritanya di luar Hogwarts.

Dia bahkan belum bilang pada Dad. Atau Mum. Beberapa kali Albus berniat untuk mengirim surat, tapi selalu berhenti di tengah jalan. Apa yang harus dia tulis, lagipula? _Hei, Dad, ingat Scorpius? Ya, Scorpius yang anaknya Mr. Malfoy? Aku dan dia pacaran omong-omong._.. Serius, Al? Harry Potter bisa langsung kena serangan jantung mendadak membacanya. Belum lagi kalau Uncle Ron tahu. _Merlin_. The Burrow mungkin bisa meledak saat pertemuan mingguan Weasley-Potter.

Oke. Oke. Kembali ke kalimat awal.

Ya. Albus tidak pernah berpikir untuk menyembunyikan fakta bahwa dirinya suka pada cowok—pada Scorpius. Dia hanya menunggu saat yang tepat, itu saja. Tapi, tidak pernah cowok berambut hitam itu menyangka kalau _ini_ adalah cara dunia sihir mengetahui fakta itu.

Albus berjalan ke Aula Besar di pagi terakhir tahun ajaran Hogwarts tanpa Scorpius. Cowok Malfoy itu akhirnya meninggalkannya pergi sarapan sendiri setelah berkali-kali membangunkan Albus dan Albus tetap bergeming. Noah masih bergelung di kasur. Adrian sudah pergi duluan.

Albus menguap lebar. Hari terakhir biasanya Aula Besar sepi. Anak-anak banyak yang memilih bangun lebih siang—seperti dia dan Noah, karena elf-rumah tetap menyediakan makanan di meja panjang sampai murid terakhir keluar dari Hogwarts.

Menjejakkan kaki di Aula Besar, Albus mengerjap. Oh. Hari terakhir tahun ini tidak seperti biasanya. Hampir semua meja panjang di ruangan itu penuh. Bahkan Hufflepuff—yang biasanya hanya ada dua atau tiga anak, sekarang terisi lebih dari separo. Albus melempar pandangan ke meja Slytherin, mencari rambut pirang keperakan yang sudah dia hapal. Mata abu-abu Scorpius bertemu dengannya. Tapi bukan senyuman yang Albus dapat. Cowok pirang itu memandanganya dengan tatapan... khawatir? Sedih? _Takut_? Albus mengernyit. Ada apa, huh?

Jawabannya dia dapat sedetik kemudian. Puluhan—ratusan—burung hantu terbang ke arahnya. Masing-masing membawa lipatan berwarna merah, gulungan perkamen, dan kopian _Daily Prophet_ terbaru. Albus menangkap satu yang jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Judul dengan tulisan kapitaltebal terpampang besar-besar di halaman depan Daily Prophet: **ALBUS SEVERUS POTTER—ANAK KEDUA THE CHOSEN ONE—DAN SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY—ANAK MANTAN DEATH EATHER—?!?**. Di bawahnya, ada satu—tiga— _lima_ gambar bergerak. Albus dan Scorpius bergandengan tangan di koridor Hogwarts. Albus mencium pipi Scorpius di depan patung kesatria. Albus dan Scorpius tertawa di tribun lapangan quidditch. Albus dan Scorpius berangkulan melewati lukisan Sir Cadogan. Albus dan Scorpius _berciuman_ di menara kandang burung hantu.

Koran itu terlepas dari tangan Albus. Oh, tidak. Seseorang di Hogwarts _menjual_ mereka.

Belum selesai otak Albus mencerna berita itu, tumpukan surat merah jatuh di depannya. Howler. Albus menelan ludah, mengambil satu.

“ALBUS POTTER HAH! TIDAK CUKUP MASUK _SLYTHERIN_. SEKARANG BOCAH ITU _BERHUBUNGAN_ DENGAN ANAK PELAHAP MAUT?! DIA TIDAK LAYAK MENYANDANG NAMA **POTTER**.”

Lembaran itu langsung menyobek dirinya sendiri, kemudian terbakar dan lenyap. Napas Albus tercekat. Dia melihat Scorpius dan Adrian berlari ke arahnya. Rose berdiri di ujung meja Ravenclaw. Ratusan pasang mata melihat ke arahnya. Cowok berambut hitam itu mundur perlahan.

Puluhan howler lain meledak dengan sendirinya. Meneriakkan kata-kata dalam berbagai suara. ‘POTTER—’ ‘ _GAY?!_ ’ ‘TIDAK NORMAL’ ‘BAGAIMANA AYAHNYA—‘ ‘MENJIJIKKAN’ **‘—MENODAI NAMA HARRY POTTER!** ’

Albus merasa matanya memanas. Tanpa menghiraukan Adrian dan Scorpius—yang masing-masing sudah berdiri di sebelahnya dan mencoba menenangkan Albus, dia berlari menuju satu-satunya tempat yang dia tahu bisa membuatnya menghindar dari semua orang sampai detik keberangkatan Hogwarts Express. Cowok terakhir Potter itu berbelok ke kanan di koridor lantai ketujuh. Kamar Kebutuhan.

‘ _Aku butuh tempat dimana tidak ada orang yang bisa menemukanku._ ’

 

**YEAR FIVE**

 

**057: Disgrace**

“Oh, ayolah! Dad dan Mum tidak marah padamu. James juga sudah menerangkan semuanya ke Uncle Ron, dan Uncle Bill, dan Uncle George, dan well, ke semua saudara kita,” jeda. “Ini sudah jam setengah sebelas, Albus! Kalau kau tidak keluar juga, kita bakal terlambat ke King’s Cross!”

Albus tidak menjawab. Dia berbaring terlentang di tempat tidur, menatap hampa langit-langit kamarnya.

“Albus, hei,” suara Lily kembali terdengar dari balik pintu kamar. Adik ceweknya itu mengetuk berulang-ulang. Dan setelah sekian lama tetap tidak ada jawaban, suara cewek Slytherin itu menjadi tidak sabar. “ _Merlin_. Serius, Al? Kau berniat tidak ke Hogwarts hanya karena tulisan _Prophet_? Bagaimana dengan OWL-mu, huh? Bagaimana dengan _Scorpius_?!”

Scorpius akan baik-baik saja. Ada Noah dan Adrian di sana.

“Albus!”

Albus memejamkan mata. Ya Tuhan. Dia lelah. Lebih dari seribu howler datang ke Grimmauld Place sepanjang liburan. Sebagian besar mencercanya. Sebagian berisi umpatan. Sebagian lain menyalahkan cara Harry Potter mendidik anaknya. Scorpius juga terkena imbas, meski orang-orang sudah tahu pewaris Malfoy itu adalah seorang homoseksual sejak tahun kedua. Terakhir mereka berkirim surat, Scorpius bilang kalau _Prophet_ menulis bahwa dialah penyebab Albus Potter menjadi... tidak normal.

(Scorpius mengabaikan semuanya. _Daily Prophet_ bisa mengatakan apapun tentang Scorpius, tapi temannya itu akan tetap melenggang dengan tenang. Albus selalu tahu kalau Scorpius jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya.)

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya lagi. Kali ini bukan Lily.

“Al?” itu suara Dad.

“Albus? Kau masih di dalam, kan?” Albus tidak menjawab.

“Dalam hitungan ketiga, kalau kau tidak juga membuka pintunya—well, aku akan buka dengan paksa. Satu.” Al berguling ke kanan.

“Dua.”  Albus tetap bergeming. Scorpius pernah mengajarinya trik untuk mengunci pintu supaya tidak bisa dibuka dengan Alohomora biasa. Sejauh ini, Lily dan James gagal membobolnya.

“Tiga,” — _BAMM!!_ Pintu kamar Albus terhempas hancur. Harry Potter berdiri dengan tongkat sihir teracung. Mata hijaunya menyipit di balik kacamata bundar. “Bagus. Kau tidak mencoba kabur.”

Albus mendengus. Kabur? Seandainya ada tempat untuk kabur. Dia bahkan belum cukup umur untuk bisa melakukan sihir di luar Hogwarts. Dan dunia sihir jelas bukan pilihan untuk kabur mengingat wajahnya selalu terpampang di halaman depan semua surat kabar—oke, kecuali _Quibbler_. _Quibbler_ sibuk dengan lebah sihir liar yang sedang bermigrasi besar-besaran ke Asia.

Harry berjalan mendekat, duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Dia berdehem sekali sebelum menarik lengan Albus dan membawanya paksa ke dalam pelukan. Cowok Slytherin itu cuma mengerjap. Tangan Harry mengelus punggungnya.

“Percaya pada Dad, oke? Semua akan baik-baik saja. Dad bangga padamu.”

Tiga kata itu. _Tiga_ kata itu—dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Albus, dia melepas semua topeng dan membiarkan diri menangis di benaman pundak ayahnya.

 

**058: Kick in the Head**

Scorpius menjitak kepalanya keras-keras begitu Albus menjejakkan kaki di ruang rekreasi Slytherin. (“ _Itu_ untuk tidak mengabariku selama liburan, dasar egois!”) Tapi kemudian tangannya menyambar kerah kemeja Albus dan memberinya kecupan singkat di bibir. (“Dan itu... untuk menyadarkanmu bahwa _kau_ masih punya _aku_.”)

 

**059: No Way Out**

Tidak ada jalan keluar kalau kau sudah jatuh cinta pada seseorang.

Oh, ya, Albus lebih dari tahu itu. Semua hal tentang Scorpius—dari senyum manisnya, cemberut kesalnya, sampai marah-marahnya, ah, tidak bisa dia tidak menyukainya.

Mereka kerap bertengkar karena hal kecil, tentu. Albus tidak pernah merapikan tempat tidurnya; Scorpius selalu melipatkan selimutnya, menatakan bantalnya, kemudian mengikatkan kelambunya dengan rapi. Albus memilih pergi ke lapangan quidditch daripada mengulang pelajaran hari itu; Scorpius menariknya paksa ke perpustakaan. Albus malas menyisir rambut; Scorpius melakukan itu untuknya.

Kadang, dia tidak habis pikir kenapa Scorpius mau saja dengannya. Albus tahu cowok Malfoy itu populer—di kalangan cewek maupun cowok. Persis seperti _veela_. Cukup dengan berjalan, pheromonnya sudah menyebar kemana-mana. Scorpius Malfoy itu sempurna, sedangkan dia...?

Err, tampang saja pas-pasan (“ _Albus,_ plis _, kalau kau rapikan rambutmu sekali saja, dan pakai baju yang bukan kaos oblong dan jeans, cewek-cewek pasti antri untuk tidur denganmu,_ ” komentar Lily.) Otak juga rata-rata (Noah mendengus, “ _Cih. Cuma gara-gara kau terlalu malas belajar. Itupun masih bisa dapat O._ ”) Kalau cuma masalah nama keluarga, James jelas lebih A++ dibanding dia (“ _James, Al? Serius?  Kau seperti tidak tahu_ James _. Orang yang bisa bertahan dengannya satu jam saja itu masokis,_ ” kata Rose.) Intinya, Albus kadang merasa kalau dia tidak pantas untuk Scorpius (Adrian memutar mata, “ _Oke._ _Jangan mulai sok emo, tolong._ ”)

Tapi kemudian Scorpius mengucapkan satu-kata-lima-huruf itu (“ _Kau membuatku jatuh cinta padamu sejak hari pertama kita berada di Aula Besar, Albus._ ”)

Dan Albus tahu kenapa.

 

**060: Rejection**

“Lagi?”

Scorpius menjawab dengan helaan napas, menyusup naik ke bawah selimut tebal di tempat tidur Albus dan duduk bersebelahan dengannya. Noah dan Adrian ada di seberang ruangan, berduaan menghadap majalah porno muggle lain yang dibawa Adrian. Albus masih tertarik ikut melihatnya, sebenarnya, tapi Scorpius selalu memberinya tatapan berani-lihat-cewek-lain-dan-tunggu-saja-Albus padanya... jadi... _ya_. Tabloid Quidditch mingguan untuk Albus.

“Seriusan. Aku tidak mengerti,” cowok pirang itu mengerucutkan bibir, menggeser posisinya untuk bisa menyandar pada Albus. “Kupikir semua orang tahu kalau sekarang aku dan kau—kau tahu— _pacaran_. Kenapa juga masih ada yang menembakku?”

“Kau tolak?”

Mata abu-abu melebar tidak percaya. “’ _Kau tolak?_ ’ Pertanyaan macam apa itu, Al. Tentu saja aku tolak mereka. Aku sudah ada yang punya, hei.”

Albus tertawa. “Mungkin seharusnya aku sihir supaya ada tulisan ‘ _Property of Albus Potter, Look But Dont Touch_ ’ melayang di atas kepalamu, ya?” dia nyengir. “Atau di belakang jubahmu? ‘ _Punya Albus, Senggol Bacok_ ’ eh?”

Pukulan kecil di belakang kepalanya adalah jawaban.

Esoknya, Hogwarts digegerkan dengan munculnya deretan huruf yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Scorpius berjalan. A L B U S ‘ S   **A L B U S’ S**  A L B U S ‘ S  Kapital, tebal, berkedip merah-hijau-kuning-merah-hijau-kuning, dan membesar lima kali lipat tiap kali ada seseorang berada satu meter dari Scorpius Malfoy. Tidak ada cerita Scorpius menolak seseorang lagi setelah itu.

**  
**

 


End file.
